Love Affair
by red-as-a-rose12334
Summary: Caroline gets Kol on team scouby gang. Kol unexpectly falls for Caroline. Klaus is trying to get Caroline to forgive and love him. Kol and Klaus are ready to fight for her. It a dangerous love affair. Let the best brother win. M Rated just in case
1. Part 1

**Love Affair **

Everyone was at the Salvatore boarding house making a plan to distract Kol. "I think we should have blondie distract him" Caroline shook her head. "No, he knows who I am and will kill me in a second" They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Barbie your good with the bad guys I think you could distract him. How many time have you distracted Klaus" Klaus rolled his eyes. "Klaus liked me at the time so it was easy and Kol will kill me if he see me"

"Caroline you are good with people maybe you could distract Kol" Stefan was agreeing with Damon weird- Caroline thought. "Maybe I could convince him. Kol isn't the smartest apple on the tree it wouldn't be hard" Caroline said.

"Do what ever you have to do to gave him to stop and re-kill everyone got it" Damon snapped she nodded. "I still don't think this was a good idea Caroline Kol is over the edge now" Klaus said stepping in.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Early Klaus told her about the baby and she's pissed off about it. "It doesn't really matter what you think so shut up and watch" She snapped. Klaus glared at her while Damon laughed.

"Barbie is feisty today" He had a smirk on his face as usual. "Shut up Damon where is Kol now" She asked "The school be safe hybrids, witches you killed, and vampires" After a deep breath Caroline sighed.

* * *

After Kol's long speech everyone left Kol was going to his car. He heard footsteps behind him. "Whoever you are come out wherever you are" He teased. "Kol we need to talk" Caroline said speaking up.

Kol slammed her into the wall "Elena Gilbert's friend correct Caroline was it" He had his hand around her throat."Please just listen to me before you kill me" She squeaked out. He let go of his grip.

"Listen I know you angry and hurt by them killing you, but do you really think it's a good idea to have hell on earth here. They not only want to kills us but Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah do you really want that some of them want to kill you too" She explain.

"We need to work together. We have to kill some of the supernatural species. We need your help I give you my word that we will let you live happily but first give me your word you won't anyone of us including Elena"

Kol just looked at her soaking in the information. Deep down he knew she was right. "I give you my word but give me your word" He demanded. "I give you my word we will let you live happy and free" He nodded.

"Come on I'll tell them to meet me at my house" He followed Caroline to her car, she drove them to her house. "Mom, Mom, Mom" She yelled "Wait outside for a second" She said walking in.

Kol put his hand through the door it went in. He stepped in the house. "Caroline" He smelt blood her mother. He found Caroline crying saying "Mommy please get up" She bit into her wrist and put in on Liz's lips.

"Wake up mommy please get up. I need you to get up" She begged sobbing. Kol watched in sadness. Caroline grabbed the needle she took her blood then stabbed it into her mother like last time.

Liz was dead.

"Caroline sweetheart we should get you out of here" Kol said trying to pull Caroline. "The witches they killed her. She's gone" Caroline was angry ad sad and hurt. "Caroline come on" She nodded but then stopped in front of Kol.

Shocking him she hugged him while crying he hugged her back. Rebekah had the same look when their mother died the first time. Kol saw everyone come into the room. "Care" Stefan said carefully.

"The witches they killed her" She told him. Stefan hugged her while Caroline sobbed into his neck. "I loved her" She muttered. Tears filled Damon's eyes but he brushed them away.

Elena was standing behind Damon making sure Kol wouldn't kill her. "I'm letting you live for Caroline but you all have to give me your word you won't kill me and I'll help" Klaus didn't like the 'For Caroline' part.

They nodded their heads but kept looking at Caroline that was now hugging Bonnie. Everyone was shocked at Kol for letting Elena live for Caroline .

'Koroline' Rebekah thought smirking


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay who saw the season finale. The Stefan thing made me mad I love Stefan. I was sad about Bonnie dieing. Mad Kol didn't kill Elena yes I'm am Elena hater.**

**Klaroline's moment made me cry**

**For Klaroline fans to I just realized Klaus really slept with Hayley and their having a baby so my emotions are all over the place. I take my couples seriously. I hate Hayley so much.**

**Warning: A lot of Kolorline **

**Love Affair**

Everyone made sure Caroline was okay. They're making sure she doesn't turn it off. "Guys I'm fine all we have to do is fine I just want to fine the witches and get all of this over with" Caroline reassured them.

Kol watched her carefully. How could she not want to turn it off He know for damn sure he would of. Kol doesn't like that he is attracted to Caroline but can't help it. She had this thing about her.

Klaus didn't know what to do Hayley was his greatest mistake he had to make it up to her. "Care we have to get rid of Silas's body so can Kol take you home" Stefan asked.

Caroline looked at Kol then nodded. Kol lead her to the car. "Where do you want to go" Kol asked. He knew she didn't want to do to her place. "Salvatore's" she answered quickly.

"I know it hurts but the pain will get better" Kol explained. Caroline looked deep into Kol's eyes.

"How do you know my mom is gone, my dad is gone, I don't even know if I'm friends with my best friend because she think I'm a monster when she tried to kill me and my mom" Caroline began to sob. Kol stopped the car on the middle of the road and got out. "What are you doing" Caroline yelled out the window.

"You need to live a little come on" Kol told her with a smirk. She got out the car and flashed in front of Kol's face."Why do you care about me or my feeling" She asked. The same question Kol's been asking himself.

"You of all people need happiness, come on love lets dance it will keep your mind off" Kol explained. Caroline thought Kol was way more charming than Klaus. Klaus would of said something sweeter but the way Kol said it. "Dance. With what music" she asked.

Kol pulled Caroline to him "We'll have to pretend theirs some" he said as he slowly danced with Caroline. "Thanks for helping me and agreeing not to kill Elena. I know how hard that was for you" She said leaning her head on Kol.

"I'm sorry for your mother Caroline just don't do what any vampire would do keep it on your strong enough trust me" He whispered. Caroline would never turn it off she saw how Elena was when she did it for Jeremy.

They swayed together. "You know for someone who ignores my brother like pleage **(Sorry missed spelled) **you seem to not put up a fight when I asked you to dance" Kol commented. "Well, when I'm with you right now I trust you ever since Klaus bit me I haven't felt safe around Klaus since he bit me" Caroline explained.

Kol knows he just met her but he feels attracted to her, he fancy her but so does Niklaus. "Come on sweetheart we have to go" She nods and walks back to the car.

She turned on her favorite song Poison and Wine by the civil wars. She softly started to sing along.

**You only know what I want you to I know everything you don't want me to Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine You think your dreams are the same as mine Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will**

She sang along..

* * *

Klaus and Damon helped Stefan put the body down before putting it into the lake. **( Since I love Stefan I can't let him be Silas and honestly I hated the end of 4x23)**

"Caroline and Kol should be back either at her place or ours" Stefan told Damon. Damon's been quiet the whole time with Liz dieing her felt terrible. "Let's just hope Kol didn't convince Caroline to turn it off. Would he do something like that" Bonnie turned and asked Rebekah.

"No not the way Kol looked at Caroline earlier today" Rebekah answered. Klaus looked at his baby sister. "What do you mean the way Kol looked at Caroline" Rebekah knew he was mad.

"Oh come on Nik don't act like you didn't see the way Kol looked at her but let's not fight today all of us have been through enough" Klaus decided to let it go. He prays Kol didn't have Caroline turn it off or he would kill him himself.

"What was that" Bonnie heard a bump. "The body" Stefan yelled. When they went back Silas wasn't in stone anymore. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" Damon yelled. "My magic wasn't strong enough." Klaus wasn't even paying attention. He was thinking about his weakness

Love a vampires greatest weakness yet he himself was in love with his golden hair goddess.

* * *

Kol was now just driving in circles which confused Caroline.

"Why are we keep going the same way over, over, and over again" Caroline complained.

Kol smirked "Just waiting on you to ask that question" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Caroline thought of all the bad and good things about her mom.

Good- she never gave up on Caroline

Bad- she hated Caroline at first when she found out Caroline was a vampire

Good- she loved Caroline more than anything

Bad- they had a bad relationship for awhile when Liz and Bill spilt up

Good- Caroline was her number one priority

"your thinking to much sweetheart, just let it go" Kol said. Caroline did what he said.

She cried herself to sleep. Kol put her onto the couch with a blanket around her. Love one thing he hated was reaching the surface. He hated that it was so soon. They've never kissed, never talked until today, never cared about each other until today.

Why is he falling so easy then why?

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite**

**Next time: Kol and Klaus talk, Klaus and Caroline talk, Damon and Caroline become friends**

**Klaroline fan read Love and Happiness and soon look at for my new story Last love and Sire bound.**

**Sire bound- set in 4x14- Hayley not pregnant.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** still sad about Klaus and Hayley I wish it never happened.**

**Thank you so much for the review I always get nervous reading them. Guest I can't tell you who Caroline will end up with yet.**

**Sorry for the long authors note but in this chapter I decided to have Kolorline and Klaroline with a little Daroline and Steroline friendship.**

**Guest's I really wish you had a profile so I can talk to you guys**

**Please read my new story Sire Bound for Klaroline fans.**

**warning: Klaroline**

Love Affair

Damon went into Caroline guest room. He knock on the door and hear a faint come in.

"Hey Blondie, I wanted to talk to you" Caroline shook her head. Damon sighed. "If you're gonna make a joke about my mom being dead you can leave" she said sternly. Damon shook his head.

"I'm not just listen, I like your mom she was close to me too. I feel terrible that she's dead because of Silas" Damon was being honest he has really gotten close to Liz "She's dead because of me, my dad is dead because of me" she cried.

"Your dad is dead because he didn't want to turn and she is dead because of Silas I want you to understand I care about you and since I don't want you to go back you can stay here I want you to move in"

Caroline was beyond shocked Damon actually cared about her.

"Thank you I know you cared about her to Damon. So are we calling of the love hate relationship" Damon nodded.

Caroline reached up and hugged him. Elena really did change Damon into this sweet guy- Caroline thought.

She was officially on team Delena.

* * *

For some reason Kol wanted to come clean and tell Klaus about Caroline.

"Little brother what do you want I'm busy" Klaus said as soon as Kol walked in.

"Well baby daddy I have to tell you something you might not like" Klaus rolled his eyes at baby daddy he doesn't even want kids.

"Well get on with it I have things to do" Kol took a deep breath. "I think I like Caroline"

"Excuse me" Klaus said dangerously walking to Kol. "I said I like Caroline"

"Knowing I love her" Klaus said glaring at Kol. Kol was his brother he should be helping get Caroline to forgive him.

"I like her okay let the best brother win" Kol said with his smirk. "She isn't some game Kol, leave her alone she just lost her mother yesterday"

"I know she isn't a toy but aren't you the one having a baby right with the slut that is hardly even pretty" Kol said. He saw Hayley and didn't think she was cute.

Klaus didn't speak or move he just stood there glaring at Kol. If looks could kill you he would be dead.

"Your right brother, let the best one win"

* * *

Klaus went to Salvatore's to talk to Caroline he saw her in her room shaking her hips and fist pounding to _You give love a bad name_

"Caroline" He yelled a million times until she heard him. "What do you want Klaus I'm not in the mood now"

"We need to talk why are you mad about me and Hayley" Klaus said seriously. Caroline looked away wishing her feeling weren't real but they are and if she said it out loud it would become real.

"I... might have feelings for you" She whispered. Klaus smiled.

"No, I have feeling for you ever time I see you I get happy but then remember hey he's having a baby with the girl you hated more than anything in the world Caroline and I hate that you of all people get the life I always wanted" she took a deep breath.

"You kill people for the joy of it you get this amazing baby, I want a normal life but the original hybrid get's it right, then I have your brother who is being sweet to me and is the only thing keeping my sain besides my friends. I thought you loved me but maybe I was wrong maybe your just a guy who likes to make girls believe they feel something for them when they don't"

Klaus stepped over to Caroline " I never wanted to hurt you, I do love you more than anything" Klaus leaned in and kissed Caroline she kissed back instantly. Her lips were like Chocolate sweet, sweet Chocolate.

Caroline deepened the kiss but them pulled away. Caroline and Klaus just starred at each other. "You need to leave Klaus. My feelings for you they've change since Hayley can you please just go" Caroline asked.

"You can't kiss me like that and then say your feelings for me have changed"

"Yes I can look it was a kiss from the heated moment I do not want to do this with you. My mom just died I have to figure where my head is out and so do you. Klaus leave right now I don't want to be with you. Leave" She demanded

Klaus walked out the room angry.

Caroline touched her lips where he kissed her and shook her head

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow**

**make sure to read sire bound **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't type in a while**

**Okay as you know I use to have a story called the pure one so I've been thinking that I should bring that into this story but Caroline doesn't have super powers BUT Silas will need her for his own uses.**

**P/M me if you think Kol and Caroline's relationship is going to fast.**

**Warning: Both Klaroline and Koroline**

**Love Affair**

_2 weeks later _

Caroline and Kol have been texting each other a lot

_Hey, we're having a meeting about Silas today so come over- Care-Bear_

_I'll be over soon Nik Is getting on my nerves with his "Leave Caroline alone"- Kola-Bear_

_Well Damon wants me to stay away from you something about you being untrust worthy- _Caroline had no idea that Kol even liked her and he has been giving her signs like crazy she is such a blond when I come to boys.

_I'm not trust worthy your friends killed me, he's lucky I didn't kill his beloved doppelganger- Kola-Bear _

_Yea well that makes you a better friend than your brother he would of killed her before I could even say no__- _Kol sighed at friend, he was very certain he liked Caroline. He was upset when he heard about Klaus and Caroline's kiss but Caroline said it was nothing and her feelings for m has really change so Kol still has a shot.

_He feels bad honestly, he even let Tyler go not that I'm saying you should forgive him but I'm tired of hearing I messed up everyone does once and while blah,blah, blah am I becoming to American and a teenager- _Caroline laughed then confused. Tyler didn't call or anything.

Caroline called Klaus. "Hi can we talk" She could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone. "What do you need sweetheart" Klaus didn't think she waned to talk to him again.

"Why didn't you tell me you set Tyler free" Klaus thought Tyler would call and tell her. "Tyler's been free for 3 weeks I thought he would tell you" Caroline was seriously confused. "He hasn't even picked up his phone but thank you for doing that for me" Klaus smiled. "I'm trying to get on your good side" Caroline took a deep breath.

"I'll see you later for the Silas meeting bye" Klaus nodded. "Goodbye Love"

Caroline sighed _What am I doing to myself_

* * *

Kol was smirking a his brother came into the room.

"Why are you so happy brother" Kol asked Klaus as he stepped into he room. "None of your business brother" Kol shook his head then Caroline texted him. _Hey come to the falls- Care-Bear. _"Why are you so smiley" Klaus asked starting to paint. "No reason Nik, can I not smile" Klaus rolled his eyes. "That smile worries me" Kol chuckled. "Keep painting"

_I'm on my way- Kola-Bear_

"I'll be back" Klaus flashed in front of him. "Where are you going before I get called about I dead body" Kol pushed Klaus away. "I am a thousand year old man don't tell me what to do" Klaus smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

"You aren't going to be sneaky the whole time are you" Kol left. Leaving Klaus to paint Caroline.

* * *

Caroline saw Kol and smiled. "Hey your here" she handed Kol a beer. "Not that I mind seeing you why did you need e here" She shrugged. "I need a person to talk to about boys" Kol started laughing hard. He covered his mouth because his laughs were so loud.

"Me helping you I about troubles as in Nik and Tyler no way" Caroline laughed a playfully nudged him. "Whatever when are you going to get a young lady to court" Kol looked at her serious. "When the young lady notices me" Caroline didn't miss 'the young lady' but she played it off. "So how is Mystic Falls treating you" Kol shrugged.

"Nothing much, but the women are more tasty if you know what I mean" He winked at her. "Shut up" Caroline brought them food. Blood, Beer, Curly fries, and burgers. "You must be happy you can eat anything you want and not gain weight" Kol said. Caroline nodded in bit into her burger. "Best part of being a vampire other than not growing old."

Once Caroline and Kol finished eating "Okay have a questions I've been dieing to ask" Kol nodded for her to continue. "Elena or Bonnie" Kol looked confused. "Elena or Bonnie to what" Caroline chuckled. "Who would you date" Kol shook his head. "I'll answer that question if you answer this question first" Caroline nodded. Kol just had to ask.

"Niklaus or me" Caroline looked confused to why he would ask he that but then realization hit her Kol damn near was in love with her. Caroline looked at him, he looked at her lips then eyes. He kissed her, she kissed back. He put his hands on her hips going up and down her back

Kol pulls away and starts kissing her neck when they heard. "Caroline" They both knew that voice Klaus. "What the bloody hell" Caroline pulled away from Kol fixed herself. "Klaus it was an accident" Klaus shakes his head ad flashes away. Caroline looked at Kol who was glaring at her. "An accident. You kissed back" Before Caroline could even say something Kol walked away.

* * *

Bonnie was reading about Silas in Shane's book

_Once Silas had opened the gates of hell, he needs to do a sacrifice. A pure vampire is what is needed most. She is full of light, sweet, strong, beautiful inside and out. Se is the kindness in the world. He then will need a Human, Hybrid, Vampire, Witch, and Werewolf to complete his world take over and die with his one love. The sacrifice must happen on a full moon._

A pure vampire. Bonnie's eyes widened why is Silas still in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline" Bonnie whispered scared.

* * *

Caroline went to Klaus's. He answered the door looking shocked. "Hey, we need to talk" Klaus nodded confused but opened the door so she can walk inside. They went into the living room. "I know your mad but it was an accident" Klaus looked at her like it was crazy. "What was an accident" _What is wrong with him. _"What happened in the woods. You fond me and Kol kissing"

Klaus looked angry hurt. "What the hell are you talking about I didn't know this" Kol came into the room when he heard screaming. "Why the hell are you screaming" He walked I between Caroline and Klaus protecting her even if he was mad at her. Klaus punched Kol in the face with a left hook. "Let me guess this is about me kissing Caroline"

"Klaus how did you forget" Caroline asked helping Kol up. "I was here the whole time" Silas- Caroline thought. "It's Silas, I have to talk to Bonnie I'll see you guy in an hour" She said walking out the door.

"You guys may have kissed but she said it was an accident don't forget that" Kol glared t him. "She didn't stop the kiss until Silas came more thing would of happen. And didn't she say your kiss was a mistake and that her feeling for you has changed But remember best brother wins. Go bye now have to get dressed for the Salvatore's" He smirked while Klaus growled at him.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Sorry it took to long I didn't know where to start but now I should be updating way more.**

** Read Sire Bond and Last Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Koroline fight and I promise next chapter will be Klaroline**

**Love Affair**

Everyone was waiting for Bonnie to explain everything.

"Okay, I'm going to and you guys assume who it is here we go, _Once Silas had opened the gates of hell, he needs to do a sacrifice. A pure vampire is what is needed most. She is full of light, sweet, strong, beautiful inside and out. Se is the kindness in the world. He then will need a Human, Hybrid, Vampire, Witch, and Werewolf to complete his world take over and die with his one love. The sacrifice must happen on a full moon." _

Klaus instantly knew it was Caroline. "Silas needs Caroline" Everyone was shocked mostly Caroline. "Okay good so I'm not just crazy. We have to figure out what to do" Kol caught Caroline's stares and looked at her then looked away. Damon caught this and decided to tease his friend I mean he's still Damon.

"What is going on here" He pointed to Kol, Caroline, and Klaus. Kol smirked. "Caroline and I kissed and now it's awkward" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can we go back to the topic of the conversation, what do you mean I'm this pure vampire" Bonnie sighed.

"I looked in another one of Shane's books. Your this light, you bring happiness, change people for the better, You're bring peace in this messed up world. Silas needs to take that away. So everyone will be monster, dark, demons would come out. You're special. He needs to do a sacrifice as you already read. Any human, a witch could mean me, you, a hybrid most likely Tyler" Caroline sat down.

"What are we going to do" She asked. "Well you're going to stay here and out of trouble while the grown ups handle this aka Klaus, Kol, me, Alaric, Stefan, and Bon-Bon" Damon said. Caroline glared at him. "I can help too" She defended herself.

"Caroline let them deal with this but maybe we should visit Vanessa again Isabelle's assistant" Elena suggest. Alaric nodded in agreement. "Isabelle might of had information on it"

"I'm going" Caroline announced not really asking. Damon looked at her begging eyes then nodded. "Fine you, me, Kol, Alaric, and Bonnie" Klaus was upset he wasn't going but he really didn't want to go if Kol was going to be their too. "Alaric were taking your old car" Alaric nodded.

"Let's go"

* * *

_How long are you going to ignore the fact that we kissed and you enjoyed it- Kol_

_Now is not a good time my life is in danger at this moment- Caroline_

_I'll protect you- Kol_

Caroline looked at him in shock. "Caroline, how are you I haven't really seen you in a while" Caroline took a deep breath. "I've been better but I have to worry about bigger things now" Bonnie nodded. "How is it living with both Salvatore's and Elena" Caroline laughed.

"Well it started off okay then I heard Elena and Damon having monkey sex so now at night I have to listen to music" Damon smirked and Bonnie gagged. "Thank you Caroline for telling me that" Caroline smirked at Bonnie. "Your welcome"

The rest of the ride was quiet

"Here we are" Alaric announced and parked the car. They walked in looking for Vanessa. "Hello" They called until she stepped out. "Hi, I didn't expect to see you guys again was my werewolf information useful" She asked smiling at Alaric which he noticed and smiled back.

"Did Isabelle ever do research on Silas or a pure vampire" He asked. Vanessa thought about it then nodded. "Follow me" She told them. Damon looked at all of them the nodded.

* * *

"Anything you'll need will be in here, I'll be back" She gave them two boxes then went away. Caroline started digging in the box along with Bonnie and Kol while Damon and Alaric went looking around.

Caroline heard a _clink _and turned around. Vanessa was about to stake Kol so Caroline flashed in front of him and got stabbed in the stomach. Kol just realized what was going on and he grabbed Caroline and took her into a different room. Damon grabbed Vanessa. "Shooting is your thing isn't it"

Kol pulled the stake out. "Are you okay" He asked. She nodded. "I'm fine" She said with a slight smile. Kol nodded. "She has some explaining to do before I kill her" Kol started walking to the door. "Your not killing her Kol"

"Yes I am, the bitch tried to kill me" Caroline shook her head and walked towards him. "Don't please for me" She begged. Kol looked at her when she said 'for me'. He blinked a few times then sighed giving up. "She better be great full" Caroline nodded and went back to the rest of them

* * *

Damon was glaring at Vanessa.

"Your lucking I'm not killing, that girl that you shot is my friend is explain why you tried to shoot Kol before I shoot you" Damon threatened. "Couldn't of said it better explain" Kol said walking into the room with Caroline.

"Your a original. Isabelle spent a lot of time talking about you guy. Nothing can killing you beside white oak ash and a dagger. She said you guys kill for fun" Kol snorted. "That is Niklaus not the rest of us but let us look at information" He said. She nodded scared.

"I think I found something" Damon said. Everyone circled him. "A pure vampire comes from the Forbes bloodline if one of them were lucky enough to turn into a vampire their life is pure but the Forbes family turned against vampire and they haven't had a pure vampire since 1765." Caroline read the rest carefully. "The Forbes family was hunted since they're special, they had to hate vampire or they would have to run" Vanessa added.

Caroline looked at her and nodded thanking her. "You can take the boxes home, I don't really need any of that information" Vanessa offered which they took. Caroline started looking for more information.

After it started to get dark they drove home. Bonnie fell asleep. "Did you fine anymore information" Kol asked. Caroline shook her head no. "We'll figure it out" Kol gave her a small smile. Caroline turned around looking at the dark sky.

* * *

Everyone but Caroline and Kol went inside.

"We need to talk" Kol said. _Really now is the time you want to talk seriously. _"Fine, before I say something I don't mean you talk first" Kol smiled. "Are kiss what was that about" Caroline looked down. "It was a simple kiss why are you looking into it"

"That's it, it was a simple kiss you felt nothing" Kol looked hurt. "I don't know how I feel, Kol I just met you a good three weeks ago" Caroline hated the look Kol was giving her. "When you asked me to not kill Vanessa for you, you knew how I felt for you. So basically you used me"

"I didn't use you, I was just saving someone. I don't know if I can feel something for you or what I feel" Kol grabbed her hand. "Why can't you feel something for me, we've been getting along great" Caroline looked at him. "Kla-" Kol cut her off.

"I get it, I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye Caroline" He kissed her cheek and left.

Inside Klaus was smirking.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**I promise next chapter will be 'Klaroline'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I promised 'Klaroline' and I hope you like it, it is different from Delena's scene in 2x08 and It is more like 3x14. And this chapter will kind of speed into thing. If you don't like it tell me and I'll slow things down.**

**Thank you for all reviews and I'm hoping your liking the new updates.**

***Spoiler* Their will be a ball! and their will be some Koroline too.**

**Love Affair**

Caroline walked in her new room after her shower and saw Klaus standing by her window. "Bonnie wanted me too give you this" He pulled out a big sapphire necklace. Caroline was confused. "Why, my ring works" Klaus chuckled at her confused face. "It keep Silas out of your head, here let me put it on" She turned around and lifted her hair. He put it on her.

She turned around and was literally one inch away. "I heard my brother's confession" Caroline sighed and backed away. "How do you feel" He asked. "I don't know, all of a sudden your in love me and your brother likes me" Klaus put his hands on her cheek and stroked it. "You said your feelings for me changed right, then why am I the reason you can't be with Kol"

"Klaus I don't know okay, it's never been like this for me I never had two brothers liking me" Klaus nodded. "I know but I have too tell you something, Yesterday I got a call from Tyler, Hayley's baby is his, that's why he isn't coming back and that's why Hayley is running" He said angrily. Caroline eyes widened. "What" Tears fell from her eyes. The guy she thought loved her is having a baby with the girl she hates the most.

"Come here sweetheart" He took her in her arms. "Tyler is an idiot for hurting you or even sleeping with Hayley when he has you. No one can compare to you and I've lived for a thousand years trust me I know" Caroline smiles through her tears. After a few minutes of crying she looked up at Klaus who was looking down at her. He started to lean in. "You can't kiss me" She said. Klaus nodded. "I just have to say it one more time"

"Klaus not tonight" She tried to stopped him. "Please I just have to say it" She nodded sadly. "I love you, I love you smile, I love your eyes, I love your kindness, I love your respect, I love your honesty, and I love you" Caroline heard the honesty in his voice. "I'm so sorry I hurt you by sleeping with Hayley if I could take it back I would. I'm trying to protect you just like my brother is." Caroline had a blank look on her face. She was taking in everything he was saying.

"Klaus I.." She said. "Gosh I wish you didn't have to forget this" Caroline gave him her begging eyes."Klaus please no-" She got cut off. "But you do, forget every time I've told you I loved you" He compelled her then flashed away.

Damon walked in and saw that Caroline was confused. "You okay" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine just tired. Goodnight Damon" He nodded goodnight back.

* * *

Damon and Caroline were on the couch drink some bourbon.

"So you have Klaus and Kol wrapped around your little finger" Damon said with a smirk. "Shut up Damon" He smirked some more. "Okay so we need to have a plan for Silas" She said. "Well, the plan is we protect you so Silas can't control the world"

"Everything is going so fast, with Klaus and Kol then I'm this pure vampire, and the guy I've loved for what feel like forever is having a baby with somebody else who I hate to no end, and all the supernatural beings the died are still here" She exclaimed. "Well, Things will get better. I promise" He grabbed her hand. "Thank you Damon for being my friend" She smiled.

"Well I've treated you terrible in the past and your mom was one of my best friends so I owe it to her, I can't have you turning off your humanity can I" She shook her head. "Never"

"How are you with your mom gone and everything" He asked. "The pain of her is still there but it's getting better" Elena walked in and did not like that her boyfriend and her best friend were holding hands. "Hey guys, what are you talking about" She asked sitting in Damon's lap. "Nothing much, we were talking about Klaus and Kol" Caroline answered. "Oh yea, I couldn't help but over hear his confession to you"

"I just don't know what to do. I have Klaus, then I have Kol, and then I have Tyler who is having a baby with someone I hate" Elena eyes widened. "What Hayley is carrying Tyler's baby" Caroline nodded.

"Him and Hayley are running because they tried to tricked Klaus into thinking it was his baby, That is why he hasn't been talking to me" She finished sadly. "Well Tyler has always been a douche bag and he never deserved you" Elena said. Caroline smiled up at her friend. "I never got to apologize to you Care"

"You don't have to-" She was cut off once again. "No I need to, You are far from a monster, I need you here and I'm sorry I tried to kill you and your mom and sorry about stealing your prom dress" Caroline nodded. "Apology accepted" Elena hugged Caroline and she hugged back. "So back to the Mikaelson brothers what are you going to do" Elena asked.

"I have no idea. Each one of them has their flaws and each one of them has something great about them. Where is Elijah at maybe he is the answer to my problem" Caroline joked. Elena and Damon laughed. "Well I think you should go with your heart" Elena said softly. "My heart is confused. I just found out about the guy I thought was the love of my lie I am highly confused about my feelings about Kol and Klaus"

"It's going to be fine, Caroline focus on what's important your life" Caroline smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Caroline told Damon. When she opened the door their was an envelope. She picked it up and it said. _Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, and Stefan Salvatore._ "What is it" Damon said walking up to her. Caroline opened the envelope and it was just like the Mikaelson's ball. But it says Silas is having a ball. "Silas is having an actual ball" She looked on the back and it said "_I think it's time for you and I to have a little chat about my son's Ester"_ She read out loud.

"Call everyone to meet us here"

* * *

"So my mother is throwing a ball for Silas" Kol said trying to understand everything. "She is working for Silas so she can kill you, Klausy Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah probably" Klaus hated 'Klausy, Klaus'

"So she wants to meet Caroline" Bonnie asked. "I guess, we're going right" Caroline asked mostly talking to Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Kol. "Hell no, My mother wants you and she's working for Silas and you want to meet her" Kol asked confused. "No Caroline you're not going" Stefan said, Damon nods in agreement. "Fine but the rest of you need to go" _Their is no way I'm missing out on this._

"Of course we're going, Come one Ric I need a tux" Damon said. Him and Alaric were the first to go then it was Stefan and Klaus, the Kol leaving the girls to their selves. "Okay girls we need to go dress shopping" Caroline announced. Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie looked confused. "I'm going to the ball" She said with a smirk. "I thought you told all your body guards you weren't going" Bonnie asked.

"I did but just to get them off my back, I need to talk to Ester maybe get her on my side so do not tell anybody about this" She warned them. "I'm not good at lieing to my brothers" Rebekah said. Caroline rolled her eyes. "You lied to Klaus before about Mikael so you can keep this tiny little secret" She asked in a winy voice.

"I don't like lying to my brothers" Rebekah said once again "Please do it for Matt and your brothers I can find a way not to be killed for Silas's own good, I can reunited you with your mother and Matt won't have to lose another one of his best friends. I mean try to do all of that. Please Rebekah don't you want to se both of your brother mad" Caroline begged. Rebekah sighed giving up.

"I think One of the Mikaelson would look great in a tux and by that I mean Kol" Elena said copying what I said about the Salvatore brothers. "Haha very funny now come on we need dresses"

All the girls walked out to get dresses.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for the ball, she got a beautiful light color gold, sparkling, Long and puffy dress. Caroline got hair extensions so her hair was in a long curly side ponytail.

"Where do you think you're going" She turned around with a light gasp and saw Damon, Stefan, and Elena. "Elena I told you to stall them" Caroline shouted. "Caroline I'm sorry" Damon went in front of her. "Your not going anywhere" Caroline sighed. "Damon please" She begged. "I need to talk to her, Please be on my side nothing will happen to me, I'll have you, Kol, Klaus, and Stefan plus this dress was two hundred and seventy-five dollars"

Damon looked at Stefan. "Fine but you are under our protection" Caroline smiled and hugged him. Elena looked away obviously jealous but no one noticed. "Stefan you take Caroline, I'll take Elena" Stefan nodded and stuck out his arm out for Caroline to grab which she did. "I'll see you guys there" She said. Leaving with Stefan.

"Do you have feelings for Caroline" Elena asked as Damon was walking to the door. "What" He asked confused. Elena stood her ground. "Do you have feelings for her, because recently I've only been hearing her name come out of your mouth"

Damon sighed. "No I do not I have feelings for Caroline recently I've seen her as a sister. I promise" He kissed her on the lips. "Sorry I was jealous, now on your way to the ball" She asked with her arm out. Damon smirked and grabbed her arm.

* * *

Kol was talking with Rebekah.

"Well 'Bekah Don't you look nice" Rebekah smiled and Matt walked up to them. "Where is Caroline" Matt asked confused. "Balls are her type of thing" Kol took in the comment. "She staying home, anyway you Matt right" Kol said with a smirk. Matt looked away making Kol smirk even more.

The door opened and The saw a gorgeous dress and a beautiful woman and it just so happens to be Caroline Forbes. "Now that doesn't look like she's at home" Matt says. "I'll be back" Kol told his baby sister and prom king and went to Caroline.

"Your not supposed to be here" Kol said grabbing her arm. "Neither are you" She pulls him off her arm. "What the bloody hell are you doing here sweetheart" Klaus says coming up to them. "Well I'm here to get your mother on our side or figure out what she wants and I'm not leaving until then so Stefan come join me for a drink" Kol nor Klaus noticed Stefan was behind them looking amused.

Kol and Klaus watched Caroline walk off with Stefan.

"Go find the witch so we can find Silas, I'll go watch mother" Kol told Klaus. "Fine make sure Caroline goes no where near mother" Klaus warned Kol. Kol smirked and walked to Caroline and Stefan. "Stefan why is Caroline here" Stefan rolled his eyes. "Ask Damon because he agreed, Caroline I'm going to find Bonnie stay with Kol understand" Caroline nodded and sighed.

"Well let's look around" Caroline offered.

* * *

Klaus found Bonnie and was now looking for Silas with her.

"I don't see him" Klaus dangerously forced her to turn around by grabbing her arm. "Find. Him. Witch" Bonnie ripped arm away from him. "Klaus I could kill you before you can even blink but of course I won't I am trying to find him" Klaus was furious as you could tell.

" All of you gather around" Everyone went to where the stairs where Klaus saw his father and his mother "Bonnie is that Silas or Mikael" Bonnie nodded. Silas looked at Bonnie with a smirk. "My wife and I love Balls and every since one with her family we have decided to have a dance, so grab a partner and meet us I the ball room" Silas walked down the stairs. Caroline tried to follow him but Kol got in her way.

"Kol get out of my way" Caroline said trying to get passed him but failed. "No you are not going to go talk to Silas but It would be rude not to dance you know" Kol said sticking out his hand. Caroline looked at him then took his hand. "Well since you asked so nicely" She shook her head chuckling. Klaus watched them walk off together.

The dance started.

"You look beautiful" Kol said. Caroline smiled and blushed. "Thank you" The music started playing.

**You know everything that I want you too**

**I know everything you don't want me too**

Caroline loved this song. Her and Kol were swaying together. "I remember hearing you sing this song, the first day we met" Kol told her. "We danced in the street after being upset, me trying to cheer you up then pissing you off by going in circles" Caroline looked up at him with a smile. "I remember everything and I'm hoping we have more memories" Caroline looked away as they were about to switch partners

**Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine **

**Oh you think your dreams are the same as mine Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will**

It was time to switch partners and Kol twirled Caroline into Klaus's arms.

"Well Sweetheart I didn't get to tell you how ravishing you look in that dress" Once again Caroline blushed. "Well this time, I had time to shop" Klaus smiled at her comment.

**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back** ** The less I give the more I get back** ** Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise** ** I don't have a choice but I still choose you**

"Yea well I would've gotten you a better dress but you aren't supposed to be here" Klaus looked at her. Their noses were touching as they danced. "I'm trying to save or figure out what is going to happen to my life you have to respect that at least" Klaus nodded. "Acceptable but you won't be able to get my mother on your side, Silas and her look pretty cozy over there" Caroline giggled.

"Yea your right, looks like Silas is your new daddy" Klaus chuckled. "Let's not hold our breath" Caroline giggled. "I like that I can make you laugh" Klaus says to her. "I like that I can make you laugh."

**Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will I always will I always will I always will I always will **

Klaus twirled Caroline into Stefan's arms. "Hey, we need to talk" She whispered in his ear. "So talk" He said casually. "We can't in here, follow me" Caroline and him snuck outside. "I think you and human Elena are very much alike always sneaking out not doing what people tell you to do" Stefan remarked. "I need you to agree with me on this, I have to talk to etheir Silas or Ester can I can't with Kol, Klaus, and Damon" Stefan slowly nodded his head.

"I have no idea where you're going with this" Caroline took his hand. "I need you to snap Kol and Damon's neck" Stefan's eyes widened. "What, why" Caroline gave him that 'you know why look'. "I need to talk to Ester and I can't with them breathing down my back" Stefan looked confused. "What about Klaus he's the most protective" Caroline nodded. "I can get Klaus, so will you do it for me"

Stefan looked at her for a few seconds then found himself nodding. "Fine"

* * *

Caroline found Klaus talking to this lady.

"Excuse me but I need to borrow him for a second" She said pulling Klaus arm bring him into the library. "What do you need sweetheart" Caroline walked up to him and put both of her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are we doing sweetheart" He whispered. She leaned in.

When their lips were almost touching, she whispered. "I'm sorry" Before he can even make his move.

She snapped his neck.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Once again sorry if you think I'm rushing into thing and I hope you liked you 'Klaroline' moment so again please continue reading Love Affair**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Affair**

Stefan walked in where Caroline said she would be and dropped Kol and Damon.

"Okay Kol and Klaus might get up earlier than Damon so I'd hurry" Stefan warned her. "Thank you for this" Stefan smiled and nodded. "Go I'll make sure nothing bad happens" Caroline nodded.

She walked up stairs searching for Ester when she was grabbed and thrown in a room. She looked up and saw the witch she killed. Caroline flashed and grabbed her by the throat. But the witch gave aneurysm. "AHH, AHH" Caroline screamed. "Stop it now" Ester demanded. The witch stopped. "Leave now and spell the room" Ester ordered. The witch bowed and left.

"Well, why would you attack her" Ester asked. Caroline was still holding her head. "She killed my mother" Ester chuckled pissing Caroline off. "My apologies, so your the pure vampire I've heard so much about" Ester says helping the poor girl about. "Why am I here" Caroline asked. "Well first where are my son's their is no way they'd let the girl they love come see me"

"I snapped Klaus's neck, and Stefan snapped Kol's, now enough of them tell me why Silas needs me" Caroline demanded trying to take control. "Fine, you know very well why we need you with your trip to try to find out about being a pure vampire. Now let's talk about my son's how is it having both of them trying to court you" Caroline glared at her. "How is it having Silas looking like the man you've been afraid of since you had Klaus"

"I love Silas do not get me wrong, but I need to see his real face and he won't let me so until then he will be looking like me husband" Ester tried to defend herself. "Why are you in love with him, you do know his whole motive is to get the love of his life back" Ester shook her head. "He has new motives, you, your death, but it won't happen for awhile not till the comet"

"What comet" Caroline asked. Ester smirked. "I can't tell you everything, for now let's talk about you"

* * *

_While Caroline is with Ester_

Damon, Kol and Klaus groaned. "What happened" Kol asked. Stefan chuckled. "Morning" Kol flashed and pined Stefan to the wall while Damon and Klaus got up. "Where is she" Stefan groaned. "Where she needs to be" Kol let Stefan go. "How could you let her go, I thought you were on our side" Klaus yelled. Damon just shook her head. "If she gets hurt Stef, I promise you, you will to" Damon threatened.

"They won't hurt her, Caroline know what to do" Stefan reassured them. "I'm going to look for her Klaus come with me, Kol stay with Stefan" Damon said. Kol and Klaus nodded.

"Now, let's have some fun" Kol broke Stefan's arm. "AHH" Stefan yelled.

* * *

_Ester and Caroline_

"I turned a year ago, My sire is Damon Salvatore, and I was killed by Katherine, I've been tortured 4 times, and my mom died from witches, and my dad died not turning into a vampire, now why are you doing this, you wanted to kill your family because you believed they have no humanity but they do. Klaus and Rebekah have a lot of humanity, so does Elijah and Kol I've seen it. Your own daughter wanted to be human just so you could love her and so she could start a family of her own"

"I have my reasons. Do not try to trick me it won't work" Ester said angrily. "I'm not I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself to_ your _children, even though you think their monsters you have to have a piece of you that loves them" Caroline said softly.

"I love my children but it shouldn't be a thousand years Caroline, You must understand" Ester pleaded. Caroline took her hand. "I know your wishes but you turned them into Vampires. They haven't lived at all. Kol and Finn lived their life in a box, Elijah was running from both Mikael and Klaus, Rebekah was running with Klaus from Mikael then she got Daggered, Klaus spent a thousand year lonely and afraid, he was running from his own father"

Ester got up and started writing a note.

She gave the note to Caroline. _Meet me tomorrow, I'll help you for my children you've convinced me, now leave. _Caroline smiled. "That's all, I'm leaving" She walked out. "Hi Princess" She saw Katherine. Caroline eyes widened. Katherine slammed Caroline against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here, I thought Elena turned you human" Katherine smirked. "Silas turned me back and gave me my strength back, princess" She squeezed Caroline neck tighter.

"What do you want with me. I didn't turn you human" Caroline said wit a gasp. "Sweetie, I need you dead poor Klaus and Silas wouldn't know what to do without you" Caroline used all her strength to push Katherine off her. "Someone has gotten stronger" Caroline flashed to her and through her against the wall. "Klaus is here you know, he won't hesitate to kill you" Katherine stick her hand in Caroline chest.

Caroline gasp. All of a sudden Damon and Klaus appeared. "Katarina I wouldn't do that" Klaus warned. "Fine catch" Katherine threw Caroline to Klaus and flashed. "Why was she here" Damon asked. "To kill me, Silas helped her with her strength" Caroline answered. She got up. "Where is Kol and Stefan" She asked. "Well Stefan might be in a lot of trouble with Kol"

"I asked Stefan to do that okay neither of you would let me talk to Ester" Klaus was angry. "Did you not just see what happened, if we didn't wake up you'd be dead" Klaus said. Caroline looked away. "I knew what I was risking and I thought it was worth it" She argued. "I hate to interrupt but I think I hear Kol and Stefan" Damon said.

Caroline gasp and went to find them. They went into the Library and found Kol breaking Stefan's bones. "KOL STOP, YOUR HURTING HIM" Caroline yelled. Kol looked at Caroline then snapped Stefan's neck. Caroline gasped. Kol started to walk outside and Caroline followed him. "What is wrong with you" She asked. Kol turned around to face her.

"I'm trying to protect you and you have your friend snap my neck" He yelled. Caroline felt guilty. "Would you let me go see Ester if I didn't have Stefan do that" She asked. "I'm trying to protect you because I'm in love with you" Kol shouted. Caroline sighed. "Well maybe tat should change" Kol raised his eye brows then nodded sadly. "Kol I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes you did, I get it. I'm to protective, I care too much, I'm a libality" Caroline shook her head. "Kol no" She put her hands on his cheeks. "No, Caroline, I get it" He walked away even though he heard her screaming for him.

She walked back in.

"Where Stefan" She asked Damon who was with Elena, Bonnie, and Klaus. "We have him in the car, Klaus needs to get you out of here" Caroline shook her head. I'm not going anywhere. I still haven't talked to Silas" She tried to move but Damon and Klaus where in her way. "Caroline. Go. Home. Now" Damon said slowly. "Fine" Klaus grabbed her hand and took her to the car.

"Why did you do that" Klaus asked breaking the silence. "Do what" Klaus looked at her. "You know what, trick me then snap my neck" Caroline looked outside the window.

"I was trying to see Ester and it worked she on our side or my side at least" Caroline said happily. "And yet it's bead for me to use people" Caroline gasp. "I wasn't using you" Klaus chuckled darkly. "Then what would you call it"

"Trying to save my life" Klaus nodded sadly. "We're here" He pulled in. "I wasn't using you, Klaus now matter what way you see it" She said getting ready to get out. "Goodnight Love"

Caroline walked inside and saw a note on her bed.

It was a drawing obviously drawn by Klaus.

_I love you_

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon is a little OOC and their is Koroline and the ending is similar to 3x10**

**Love Affair**

Caroline woke up and went down stairs.

She saw Damon and Elena on the couch. "Good morning" She said causally. Caroline could tell Damon was still mad. "Damon I'm sorry" Caroline apologized. Damon looked at her. "I know you are" Caroline groaned. "Well why are you so mad" Damon looked at her serious. "Katherine could have killed you yesterday Caroline, don't you get that"

"Why do you even care so much, you've tried to kill me three times" Caroline shouted. Damon eyes went wide then sad. Caroline suddenly felt guilty. "Damon" She tried to touch him but he moved away. "No Caroline, I thought we were over that but I guess we're not, I let you move in, I try to protect you, and you still can't get over it" Damon yelled. "I'm going to die" Damon looked at her.

"Even with Ester on our side Silas will kill me and I just don't know what to do Damon, I'm confused" Damon let all the anger leave his body. "Confused about what" He asked. "If I want to live or die" Damon grabbed her hand. "You want to live, You want a happy life, You want to live in a big house with a puppy, and You want to get married to a Mikaelson or maybe even a Salvatore who knows what you will pick maybe you want a witch to spice up your life, and maybe even have kids" Damon reassured her.

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now who's being a control freak" Damon smirked and hugged her. "Don't give up Care, their is no way I'm going to let you die without a fight" Elena felt jealous again. "Thanks I need to call Kol and Klaus. I hurt Kol's feelings yesterday so" Damon nodded. Caroline went back into her room.

She called Kol first. He answered the phone. "Hey, I tried to call you where were you" Kol groaned and turned around to his victim last night. She was still alive but she had blood all over her. "I went out for a snack" Kol smirked. Caroline frowned. "You killed somebody" She said shocked. "No, she's still alive but sleeping like a daisy, now what do you want"

"We need to talk" She said. "Sorry as I already told you I've been busy" Kol said. Caroline frowned. "If you're mad you really need to get over it" Kol frowned. "Caroline I'm over it. She's waking up I got to go" He hung up. Caroline couldn't help but be jealous. She then called Klaus.

Klaus heard his phone ring and saw Caroline's name pop up. He reached the phone to answer it but then set it back down so it could ring. Caroline sighed. "Hi it's me, I got your drawing, we really need to talk and I know your mad at me but don't do anything stupid. I'll be over soon" She left a voicemail.

She went into her closet to get an outfit so she could go to the Mikaelson's.

* * *

Kol was in front of the girl who he didn't even know name.

"I want you to forget everything that happened last night. The only thing you remember is that I'm great in bed understand" He compelled the girl. "I understand" She said with a smile. "Good and when you go home cover up your marks" She nodded.

Kol walked her out right when Caroline was walking in. Caroline looked shocked at the girl. The girl just walked out. Kol looked confused at Caroline. "Come in. I'll get my shirt" He says. He walks back in with a shirt on. "That is why you were busy" She said in disbelief. "I told you this over the phone." Kol replied. "Yea, but I was almost dead not even 24 hours ago, I called you like ten times"

"I know this Caroline" She frowned. "I this how it goes, I hurt your feelings and you ignore me" Kol poured himself a drink. "Maybe I just wanted something that had nothing to do with you since I've been back alive" Kol pointed out. He raised his glass and winked at her then drowned his drink. "Well I didn't get to tell you this yesterday but I got Ester on our side she wants to meet me somewhere"

"Well where" Kol asked. "I don't know that is why I need to contacted her and the only way to do that is to go find her" Kol went in front of her. "I don't think so, She could be with Silas and do you really believe she is on our side" He asked. Klaus appeared. "I agree with Kol, You aren't going to find Ester and anyway Katarina is still out there and wants to kill you"

"Your agreeing with Kol" She said in disbelief. "Two against one" Caroline shook her head and ran out the house. "Call Damon make sure she goes home" Kol told Klaus. "Now I'm taking orders from you" Klaus chuckled. "Shut up and do it Brother and call Elijah while your at it we need someone to control his whore" Kol said with a smirk.

"Fine but you need to do something for me" Kol nodded. "I need you to fetch me Stefan Salvatore" Kol laughed. "Okay brother this should be fun"

* * *

Caroline was talking with Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena.

"He was happy that he got me jealous and mad then ordered me around like I'm his daughter" Caroline said angrily. "Caroline the same thing happened with Damon and I but aren't you glad Kol didn't sleep with Katherine" Caroline rolled her eyes. "She does have a point, he could of done way worse trust the guy that has a revenge sex hand book" Damon said. "Your boyfriend is calling me" Caroline looked at Damon confused.

"Klaus. Want me to answer it" She shook her head. "What I want is some free time" She said. "Care, are you okay" Bonnie asked. "I'm fine. I just want to talk to Ester but I have no idea where she is"

"I'm right here" They saw Ester walk into the room. Caroline gulped. "You don't knock" Damon complained. "Sorry, Caroline dear are you ready" Bonnie stood up. "If Caroline is going so am I and it isn't a question" Ester looked at the girl. "You want me trust so you an come" Caroline looked at Ester and nodded. "Come on Bonnie" Caroline said.

"Call me if anything happens" Stefan and Damon ordered. "I know guys I'll be fine and do not tell Kol or Klaus where I'm at okay" They nodded

Bonnie, Caroline, and Ester left.

* * *

"Silas is more than ready to be in control it's the one thing he wants most right now, I have no idea how to stop him" Ester told them. "Then why are we here" Bonnie asked rudely. "Because Silas is working with the doppelganger Katarina. She wants to be free of Niklaus. He wants you to lose control Caroline" Caroline was seriously confused. "You mean He wants me to turn it off"

"No He wants to make this a game, play with your emotions, then when the comet of the moon arrives. All will be sacrificed" Bonnie looked at Ester. "How is Silas planning to use for the sacrifice" She asked.

"From what he has told me Caroline, the Hybrid boy Tyler, One of the twelve witches, a werewolf he found and he hasn't decided what vampire but since he still has't shown me his real face he could be lying" Bonnie then realized. "Caroline I have to put up the veil" Caroline eyes widened. "No Bonnie you can't what about Kol, Jeremy, and Alaric"

"I'm strong enough to bring them back and Ester can help" Caroline looked at Ester. "I will bring them back and Bonnie can put up the Veil. Bonnie you may be strong but you're not that strong" Caroline smiled. "Thank you Ester for this. I know Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, and even Elijah will be great full

* * *

_While Caroline and Bonnie are with Ester_

Kol walked through the Salvatore building. "Hello anyone home" He yelled trough the house. "What the hell do you want" Stefan said. Kol put his hands up surrendering. "I didn't come to fight, Nik wants you and where is Caroline" Kol asked. "She's at Bonnie's don't worry Bonnie knows not to let Caroline out of her sight." Stefan said.

Kol didn't believe him. "Where is Caroline" Kol compelled him. "Her and Bonnie are with Ester, they went to find out what Silas is planning and why Ester is on our side" Stefan answered. "So she's with Ester and not at Bonnie's, DAMON AND ELENA GET DOWN HERE" Kol yelled.

"Why in the hell are you screaming" Damon said. Kol flashed in front of him. "Caroline wasn't suppose to go with Ester Klaus called and was warning you" Kol said angrily. "For starters Caroline told me to ignore Klaus's call. Second she's with Bonnie as well stop trying to be the good boyfriend and protect her like she can't take care of herself. Nothing will happen to her" Damon argued back. "If anything happens to her I will kill you"

Kol and Elena's phone rang it was Caroline and Bonnie.

"Kol I need you to come to the falls, Bonnie is closing the veil and Ester is going to bring you, Jeremy, and Alaric back" Kol was shocked. "She won't do it, she wants all of us to rot in hell" Kol said. "Kol you don't have to trust her but trust me, please we have to get rid of the supernatural beings here a specially the witches and hybrids" Kol looked at Elena then nodded.

"We're on our way" Kol hung up then looked around. "Get the rest of them, I'll call Niklaus"

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust her Caroline" Bonnie asked. "We have to Bonnie okay" Bonnie nodded. "Thank you for being their for me" Bonnie smiled. "I always will be their for you" Caroline nodded and saw Ester coming.

"Are you ready" She asked. "Yea, they're on their way" Caroline smiled sadly at Ester. "You love him and miss him don't you" She asked. Ester look at her. "Who are you talking about" Ester asked confused. "Mikael" Bonnie was wondering what Caroline was doing. "Of course I do" Caroline walked in front of Ester. "Thank you for all of this. For helping us and letting your children live. Mikael loved you and you love him and maybe some day you'll see each other again" Ester smiled at the young girl with a pure heart.

"Your heart is pure, sweet, and innocent. Don't let anyone take that away from you. You are honorable and so strong for a 18 year old girl who had to go up fast. I hope you pick the right son" Ester said. She held Caroline hands. "Which one is the right one" She asked with a teasing smile.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" Ester answered. Bonnie smiled at how easy Caroline can change people. "Well as cute as this is let's get the show on the rode" Klaus said.

"Niklaus" Klaus put his hand to stop her. "No, just do the spell put up the veil and leave. I want you to leave everyone in Mystic Falls alone especially Caroline" Caroline glared at Klaus. "Klaus, she is trying to help us and redeem herself. She loves you" Caroline defended Ester. "Well if for a thousand years she wasn't plotting my death then tricking me I might of been nicer" Caroline gave him that look.

"I'm sorry Niklaus. I know that you don't accept it but I'm so sorry" Everyone else showed up. Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, and Kol. "Okay now Kol, Alaric, and Jeremy I need your blood here" She handed them a cup.

"Why should I trust you" Kol asked. "Because I'm your mother" Kol shook his head. "Not good enough" Caroline sighed. She walked in front of Kol. "Trust her because you trust me" She begged. Kol stared at Caroline then took the cup. He bit into his wrist then let the blood fall. Once the blood stopped he handed it to Alaric. Sine Alaric died a vampire he did the same thing as Kol. Alaric handed it to Jeremy.

"Jer, I'm going to bite you okay" Elena said softly. She bit into Jeremy's wrist then let the blood fall. Then after that the gave it to Ester. Ester started the spell. Bonnie started the spell as well.

After a few minutes they stopped. "The veil is up" They smiled then Caroline started screaming. "AHHH, AHHH, HELP PLEASE" She yelled crying. Klaus pined Ester to the tree. "What did you do" He shouted. Kol was holding Caroline in her arms while she was screaming.

Caroline stopped screaming and looked at Ester. "I thought you were on our side" She said angrily. She was still laying in Kol's lap. "I am, you helped the spell. our the most powerful creature here so the spell drew energy from you" Ester answered. Klaus dropped Ester. "A warning would have been nice" Damon said. They helped Caroline up.

"I have to leave. Caroline call me if anything happens. My children I am so sorry for hurting you. Caroline remember do not let anyone take your light away from you that's what makes you stronger than anyone else" Ester vanished.

"Let's get you home" Kol said to Caroline.

* * *

"Kol for the last time I'm fine" Caroline said as Kol walked her to her room. "I know, you just have been through a lot recently and I want to make sure you can handle this" Kol said concerned.

"Kol I'm fine, this is hard but I can deal with it but, thank you for everything being their for me even if we've been arguing. It don't know what I would do without you." Kol stared at her. "I want you to hear this, I hate it" Kol said. "Hate what Kol" She asked. "Feeling guilty I don't want to feel guilty anymore" Caroline looked confused. "Guilty for what" She asked. Kol stepped closer to her. "For wanting who I want" Caroline sighed.

"Kol we can't-" Kol cut her off. "I know, I get that for some reason Klaus is somewhere in between us and Tyler. I guess I want my brother's girl" Caroline looked down. "I'm not his girl" She defended. "But before all the Hayley drama you wanted to be right You said your feelings for him changed but what do you feel for me" Caroline gave him that soft look. "Goodbye" He started to walk away then stopped.

"No, No, this isn't right. You know what if I'm going to be guilty I'm going to give myself something to be guilty about" Kol ran up and kissed her. It was a slow meaningful kiss. He had his hand on her cheeks stroking them as he kissed her. She kissed back.

They pulled apart. She just looked at him while he smiled. "Have a nice night" He said before leaving.

Caroline looked away from him and laid back in bed. She looked at the drawing Klaus made for her that said I Love You.

_What am I going to do_

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**See I promised you more updates and check out my other stories Sire Bond, The Salvatore's sister, Fighting for Humanity, and Last Love**

**Bye,**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**Love Affair**

Kol woke up feeling great.

He smiled to himself about last night and got up for a shower. When he went back to his room and found Klaus and Elijah. "Brother your here" Kol said. "Welcome back Kol" Elijah greeted. Kol smiled.

"So your here did Nik tell you about Mother" Elijah nodded. "When the veil was up Finn visited me. He wanted me to tell her he's sorry, he just didn't want to be a monster for the rest of his immortal life" Kol honestly missed Finn not that he would ever admit it. He looked at Klaus and smiled but smirked at the same time. Klaus noticed and wondered why he was so happy this morning.

"Why are you so chipper" Klaus asked. "No reason, I just woke up on the right side of the bed" Kol answered. "Well Silas is still running a muck in this town and you woke up on the right side of the bed. "Relaxes brother" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kol said. The door opened and it was Caroline. "Hey, is now a bad time" She looked at the three brothers then noticed Kol was only wearing a towel, she tried to act like she didn't notice. "No it's fine" Kol smiled at her. "Klaus we have a problem" She said.

"What problem" Elijah noticed the concern looked on both Kol and Klaus's face. "Oh boy" Elijah whispered to himself. "Tyler and Hayley are back at the house." Anger build in Klaus's body. "I'm going kill him" Klaus started walking to the door. "You can't kill him, Klaus" Caroline said. "Why not, why do you even care about him" Caroline looked at him.

"I've known him my whole life even if I hate him right now. Um" She whimpered in pain. "What happened" Kol asked standing next to Klaus. "Something else may of happened" She lifted her sleeve and they saw a werewolf bit. "He bit you" Klaus said angrily. "Not Klaus, I guess Hayley is able to control he fangs because she bit me after I called her a whore" Kol smirked at her.

"Here" Klaus lifted his sleeves. "Can you our it in a cup" She asked shyly. "Why you always feed from my wrist" Caroline looked at Elijah and Kol then back at Klaus so he could understand. "Fine" He bit into his wrist and let the blood fall into the cup before giving it to her. "Thank you" She said before drinking. "Damon just wants you over their before he tries to kill her"

"We'll be well on our way" Caroline gave them a little smile before walking away. "Welcome back Elijah" She greeted him. "Thank you Ms. Forbes" Caroline smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys soon. Bonnie is throwing fit so I got to go"

"Well somebody has some explaining to do. Speak Niklaus, Kol" Elijah demanded. "Their is a reason we needed you here. Caroline is a pure vampire and Katarina is trying to kill her, we thought you may be able to control her" Elijah looked at him. "Anything else" He asked. Klaus looked at Kol. "Kol and I are in love with Caroline" Elijah stood there shocked.

"And your okay with that" Kol looked away. "I'm not okay with it but Caroline's trying making her choice. Were letting the best brother win" Elijah nodded. "Would you so kindly leave so I can get dressed not that Caroline seemed to mind" Kol smirked at Klaus. Klaus glared at him once again.

"Come on brother, it seems the girl needs you" Elijah said gently pulling his brother.

* * *

"So you still haven't told me what happened between you and Kol last night" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked at her. "We kissed again and now I feel weird and guilty" She admitted. "Why you and Klaus were never together honestly me and Rebekah want you with Kol" Caroline looked shocked. "I just don't know. I've kissed Kol twice, I've kissed Klaus. They've both told me their in love with me"

"You've never had something like this" She shook her head. "Can we just not talk about this. Right now theirs no Klaus and I and theirs no Kol and I" Caroline said sternly.

"Okay we're here" Bonnie announced. "You ready" Caroline nodded. "I have to let Tyler go. I already have enough boy problems. I'm going to be okay" Caroline gave Bonnie that knowing smile. "I will kill her if she ever hurt you again" Bonnie promised. "Thank you for everything Bonnie, You really are the best friend anyone can have" Bonnie smiled. "I have you back and you have mine"

They walked in and saw Damon's hand was wrapped around Hayley's throat. "I AM NOT AFRIAD TO KILL YOU" He yelled. Caroline flashed and pushed Damon off her. "What are you doing" He yelled. "Damon she is pregnant okay, let me deal with this" She said calmly. She turned around and looked at Hayley dangerously. "Say what ever you have to say before I let Damon kill you" She threatened. "Where's Tyler" She asked looking around the room.

"I snapped his neck" Damon answered. "Speak now" She demanded. "Fine. I don't like you. Tyler is still in love with you and I want mine and his life. Katherine also asked me to do it"

"Well that is a shame, I was hoping she'd have nothing to do with this" Klaus, Elijah, and Kol walked in. "Now what do we have here" Kol said with a smirk. "Hayley, If you ever even show you fangs at me again. I will kill you" Caroline threatened. Everyone liked this strong Caroline. "You'd be killing a baby as well. Who could come back after that" Hayley said with a smirk.

"Is that what Katherine wants. To have me turn my humanity off because it seems like ever villain does" Caroline asked shaking her head. "Not exactly, she wants what you have" Caroline looked at her. "What do I have that she wants"

"You have not one but four boys wrapped around your little finger" Caroline was seriously confused. "Four boys" She asked. "Damon who almost killed me, Stefan, Klaus, and Kol" They heard a groan. "What happened" Tyler asked standing up rubbing his neck. "I snapped your neck" Damon answered with a smirk. "Klaus" Tyler said carefully. "Hello Tyler"

"So Katherine wants my life pretty much, I liked it better when she wanted Elena, sorry 'Lena" Elena nodded. "I would want your life too having all these guys up your ass, an you call me a whore" Caroline flashed in front of her and pushed her against the wall. "SHUT UP" She yelled. Damon walked behind Caroline. "Hey, hey it's okay. Don't do anything you'll regret. Let her go" He whispered in her ear even though everyone could hear them. Caroline walked away.

"I can't be in here" Before anyone knew it Caroline flashed away.

* * *

Caroline walked around the woods.

_What's happening to me. I want it to go to the way it was. Elena was everyone's concern. I need it to go back to the time when I was control freak. When I felt famous because I won Miss Mystic Falls. I need my mom and my dad. I need to worry about hybrid and the originals. I can't feel like this anymore. I feel lost and confused._

"Well where are you going" She froze. It was her mothers voice. She turned around and saw her. Caroline looked at her necklace that protect her from Silas's mind games and she kept seeing her.

"Mommy" She ran into her mothers arms. "How are you alive" She asked crying. "I have no idea sweetie, I'm just glad I'm back with you. Somehow I made it to the other side" Caroline smiled. "I love you so much, mom"

"Now come on we have so much to talk about, especially about those two boys" Caroline giggled. "Come with me we are going to hang out where your empty grave is" Caroline said as they walked. "Why is my grave empty" Liz asked.

"Bonnie said their was a chance to bring you back alive and so we reported it as missing" Caroline stopped her. "I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry it's my fault" Liz shook her head.

"No it isn't I promise" Caroline smiled as her and her mother walked around.

* * *

"We need to find her" Klaus shouted.

"Don't you think we know this" Kol shouted back. "But since you aren't doing anything besides snapping Tyler's neck 10 times" Hayley decided to speak up. "Silas has her"

Klaus flashed in front of her. "What did you do" He shouted. "I played my part. Caroline thinks Silas is her mother. He has her right where he wants her" Klaus was holding her by the throat. "Klaus leave her we need to find Caroline" Damon shouted.

Klaus, Damon, Kol, Elijah, and Bonnie went to find Caroline in the woods. "We need to hurry" Bonnie ordered. "Do you hear that" Kol pointed out. They heard giggling. "That's her come on" They ran towards the laughs.

"Caroline get away from him" Bonnie yelled. "Bonnie it isn't your mother, It's Silas" Caroline shook her head. "No the necklace" She touched her necklace. "Caroline that isn't your necklace. Hayley must of switched them." Caroline shook her head. "NO, BONNIE" She looked at her mother then noticed then evil smirk she had. "Well you are very easy to trick"

"No" She whispered. Klaus walked up to her. "Leave okay go back with Damon and Kol, Bonnie and I will deal with Silas" She shook her head. "Dammit listen to me. please" She nodded. Damon gathered her into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay" He whispered. Once they left Bonnie and Klaus turned to Silas.

"Now, let's talk"

* * *

Caroline and Kol faced each other in the front of the door.

"Here's your stop" Kol said. She smiled. "You know you don't have to pretend with me" She nodded. "I know Kol, I trust you" Kol smiled. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so scared. I miss her so much Kol"

"I know ho you feel. Rebekah and I went through the same thing as you with losing our mother. You hold in your emotions you need to let them out Caroline" He asked. She looked at him. "It's okay, I can't this in anymore, he used my mother against me" He embraced her.

"Shh it'll be okay" She took a deep breath. "There we go. You really are strong" He whipped her tears away. She sighed and looked around at him as he stroked her cheek.

"You can't kiss me again" He nodded. "Kol, it's just isn't right" Kol shook his head and stepped back. "Caroline it is right, it's just not right now" Caroline tilted her head. "Have a nice night, get some sleep"

* * *

Silas attacked Klaus.

Bonnie tried to use magic but it didn't work. "My magic isn't it working" She whispered to herself. Silas smirked. "I took your magic away, that is for messing with my plans and putting the veil up"

"LET ME GO" Klaus screamed. Silas lifted the white oak stake and was about to plunge it into Klaus's heart when suddenly Kol held Silas up by his neck and snapped it. Klaus sighed and put down his head.

"Well, I guess you needed my help after all" Kol said. "Thank you little brother" Kol helped Klaus up. "Bonnie are you okay, love" Kol asked. She looked shocked and hurt. "He took my magic away, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE" Bonnie yelled running. Kol was about to go after her when Klaus stopped him. "She'll be fine"

They started walking home.

"How's Caroline" Klaus asked. "She's hurt. She's been keeping all of her emotions in and finally let them out" Klaus's phone rang and it was Caroline. He ended the call.

"You could of let me die, you would've had Caroline all to yourself" Klaus asked. "Well for starters. Caroline and all her friend would be dead and your my brother I couldn't let you die" Klaus smiled and nodded.

"I love her" Kol blurted out. "I do to, but let's worry on saving her life instead of trying to be in it"

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**I promise next chapter will be Klaroline their may or may not be a kiss you just have to find out and see.**

**Confession: I don't like Kat Graham but I like Bonnie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**Guest- I love Koroline just has much Klaroline**

**Guest- Sorry but I don't like the idea of Konnie or Kennett plus Bonnie is Caroline's best friend and Bonnie wants her with Kol so sorry but if you have any other suggestion please share them.**

**Justine- Thank you**

**Karmanli911522- I happy you like it and hope for the best.**

**Love Affair**

Caroline walked in the Mikaelson's.

"Klaus, we need to talk" She walked in his painting room. "What is it sweetheart" He asked concerned. "I made my decision Klaus, I love you" Klaus smiled widely and walked to her. "What" He asked happy and shocked. "I want you not Kol. It's always been you ever since we kissed. I love you" She said tearing up.

"Say it again" He asked holding her cheeks. "I love you, it's always been you" Klaus kissed her. She kissed back. Klaus pulled away. Klaus didn't feel the sparks he felt the first time, he realized who it was. "Silas" He yelled pushing him.

"Correct I wondered when you were going to find out what gave it away was it my kissing I'm not use to kissing men but now where's my pure vampire" Silas asked. "I don't know where she is and you won't either. What do you want" Silas pulled out the stake.

"I thought Kol grabbed it." Klaus said talking more to himself than Silas. "Well Caroline is very convincing isn't she"

"Now what's going to happen is I'm going to get in your head by doing this" Silas shoved the stake in Klaus's back. "Say Hi to my pure vampire for me" Silas went away. Klaus was clawing at his back. "AHH" He yelled.

He broke his arm like he did the first time. His phone started ringing. It was Caroline. "Caroline, I need you help" Klaus yelled. "Klaus what's wrong" She asked. "Silas he was pretending to you, he staked me with the white oak stake, I need your help please Caroline" Caroline rushed to get her keys.

"I'm on my way, but remember he's playing with your head" Klaus hung up.

"AHHH" He yelled scratching his back. _Caroline please hurry._

* * *

Caroline raced to Mikaelson's.

"Klaus, Klaus where are you" She yelled. "In here" He yelled back. "Oh my god" She said at the sight of him. It was worse then the first time. "Klaus stopped" She demanded. She walked to him. "He's in your head" He shook his head.

"No it's really in there please check, it hurts I feel like I'm going to die" He begged. He was crying in pain and sweaty. "Klaus nothing was their last time, Silas is just messing with your head block the pain away" She tried to get him back. "Caroline check for me please I need you too" He begged her with all he had left. Caroline looked at him. "Okay" She said softly.

She got a pair of pliers. "Turn around" She told him. She looked into his skin. "Klaus I swear their nothing there, All I feel is skin and bones" She said. Klaus shook his head. "Caroline I can feel it. Ahh, stop it" He yelled. He pounded on the piano breaking it.

"I'm sorry Klaus please calm down, it's okay" She rubbed his back. He got back in control. "Caroline distract me from the pain. Like you did last time" He begged turning to her. "Klaus, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure you're going to like it" She thought it would be best to tell him the truth. Klaus looked at her. _Please don't be mad. How am I going to tell him. _

"I need to tell you this not because I feel guilty because I don't but but after Bonnie put up the veil and Kol walked me to my room, we kissed" Klaus froze. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Caroline tilted her head for him to say something. The pain Klaus felt was replaced. They were just staring at each other. Klaus walked away.

_They kissed, She kissed him. Everything I've been doing was for her and they get to kiss. She wasn't even guilty about it. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love her, Kol loves her, and she's jut confused._

"Klaus say something, anything" She asked walking into his room. "What do you want me to say" He asked turning away from her. "Anything. If you mad say it, if your hurt say it, if your fine with it say it. Kol and I were not together if that's what your wondering" Klaus turned to her. "I don't know what to say" Caroline nodded. "Then I'll say something"

"I don't know what or who I want. I never had to make this decision before especially between two brothers and yea I feel guilty because I feel like I'm hurting you guys" Caroline said. "YOU ARE, I love you don't you get that" Caroline gasped at his angry tone. "We kissed, we've danced, the baby was Tyler's, I'm protecting you, I am trying to save your life and bring you happiness and you go off and kiss my brother"

"He kissed me, I know you are doing all those things but so is Kol, I don't know what to do and I know you love me and I know he loves me but I have know idea what I feel for both of you" Klaus stepped in front of her. "I'm not going to make the decision for you. You're gonna to have to find out yourself, You can show yourself out"

Caroline sighed and watched him as he walked away. Kol walked in. "What was that about" She shook her head. "I'm going to go. I'll see you later at eight" Kol nodded. He then saw tears fill her eyes. "Caroline, what did he say"

"Nothing I just got to go" Kol ran up to Klaus's study. "What the bloody hell did you say to Caroline" Klaus walked to him. Before Kol could say another thing Klaus punched him in the face. Kol bent down.

"I take it you two had a hard talk didn't you" Kol got back up. "If you want to blame someone blame me. I kissed her and she's confused. So shut up and get happy because Stefan want us over there to discuss Silas and Katherine and I don't need to hear about you being pissed" Kol said. Then Kol punched him.

"And that is for punching my beautiful face"

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Elena were sitting on Elena and Damon's bed.

"So you told him about Kol and he is pissed off" Elena said. "Yea pretty much and it was like he flipped the switch he became someone else. I blamed me saying I hurt him, I felt really bad. He just told me to figure out my feelings at first I didn't feel guilty but now I do"

"So, how do you feel" Rebekah asked impatiently. "Isn't weird for you to want to know about the gossip between your brothers" Rebekah shook her head. "I find it quit funny" Bonnie laughed.

"I don't know" Caroline answered. "Do you feel something for both of them" Elena asked. Bonnie grabbed her hand. "What are you doing" Caroline asked confused. "Making sure you tell the truth" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do"

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**

**Suggestion read Sire Bond, Last Love, Fighting for Humanity, and The Salvatore's Sister.**

**I hope you liked the Klaroline even if they were fighting.**

**Bye,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**Warning: Klaroline and it is VERY much like 3x19 for your favorite couple.**

**I know you want a Klaroline kiss just sit down and wait they'll get their turn and I know you want more Klaroline but remember Klaus hurt Caroline with all that Hayley bull shit but Klaroline is coming your way so I hop you like it. =D**

**Love Affair**

Once it was just Caroline in Damon's bed he came in.

"Hey, lil sister" Caroline giggled. "Hey big bro, what will we be doing today" She asked. "Well we're trying to save your life. So tell me what's going on with you" He asked moving to sit next to her. "Well, Klaus is mad at me" She said casually. "Why"

"Kol and I kissed" Damon was shocked that they kissed AGAIN. "So how does Kol feel about it" He asked. "I have no idea, I told Kol that it wasn't right and he agreed but said 'it's right just not right now' and I have feelings for both of them." She rambled. "Let's not worry about them, so are you okay you've been through a lot" He was very concerned. She hasn't been very bubbly and happy recently.

"I..I just wish everything was normal. When the only thing I had to worry about was if Matt would be late to dinner, I wish life was different" Damon sighed. "Caroline you will be okay I promise. Come here" Caroline cuddled into him.

"Thank you for being my big brother Damon" She whispered. "I hurt you so this is making up for it" He said back. Elena walked in and saw them. "I'm sorry am I interrupting" She said rudely.

"Elena this isn't what your thinking" Caroline said getting away from Damon. "Oh yea what if I just hugged your boyfriend or boyfriends I don't remember" Caroline gasped. "Really Elena didn't you play Damon and Stefan. How long did it take you to jump into one Salvatore's bed to another" Damon's eyes went wide as did Elena.

"Everyone is down stair" Elena said before walking away hurt. Caroline looked down. She turned to Damon. "I'll talk to her just come on"

* * *

"Okay so we know Silas wants to break Caroline but why did he go after Klaus" Matt asked. "Think about it Prom King. Anyways, Silas does want to break Caroline so we need to protect her. So don't be mad but we called in her" Katherine walked in smirking.

"What, Damon are you crazy she just tried to kill me" Caroline yelled standing up. "Calm down Princess, I'm here to help" Caroline glared at her. "So Silas wanted me to kill someone you love, I don't want to do it honestly" Katherine said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, you would want to kill me yourself right. I don't believe a word you say" Katherine glared at her. "You need to believe me before someone you love dies"

"You tried to kill Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and you killed me. You played Stefan and Damon like a fool. Katherine I'm sorry if you haven't got the memo but you're the definition of damaged goods. Everyone is use to your bullshit and no one gives a fuck about you."

"You're a manipulating, crazy, bitch. You can rot in hell for all I care" Katherine was furious. "I'm not lying. Silas will mess with everyone you love until her breaks you, Caroline and you know that isn't that hard. Who will he try to kill next. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, or maybe Matt and let's not forget about poor innocent Elena" Katherine said.

"He may want to kill me but I want nothing to do with. Damon she ruined you and Stefan's life" Caroline exclaimed. "She has a point you are a manipulative bitch. Get out" Damon demanded. Katherine laughed in disbelief.

"You see I tried to play nice but I guess that didn't work" Katherine got up picked up a chair and broke it. She picked up a piece of wood then flashed to Elena. "Either listen to me or poor Elena dies" Damon looked at Caroline. Caroline flashed and threw Katherine off of Elena.

They were all shocked at how strong Caroline has gotten. Katherine flashed up. She threw the stake into Caroline's chest it was right near her heart. Klaus flashed and pinned her to the wall, holding her by her throat.

Kol pulled the stake out. Matt let her feed from him. "Kill me Klaus do it" Katherine screamed. "You know I'd love too" They watched as Klaus pulled out her heart. "Well she finally got what she wanted" Klaus said.

"You killed her" Klaus slowly nodded. "Now, no more distractions. Caroline what did you find out" Caroline was all healed they helped her up. "She's dead good" Was all she said.

"The sacrifice will be on the night of the moon's comet, it happens once every thousand years, Silas will need A hybrid's heart, a witched heart, a vampire staked, and he has a special stake for me. He will then drink the blood of everyone and stake himself with the stake he staked me with. He will then wake up and the world will turn to darkness, He'll have complete control"

"Great new field trip, Caroline has informed me that Ester is in Illinois, she knows more things then anything so we are going" Caroline smiled. "How is we" Elena asked. "Well since you could get hurt it's Me, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan" Elena her eyes.

"Okay so team Alaric stay with Elena make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. We'll leave" Damon demanded, Elena rolled her eyes once again. "Kol find out more things for the curse" Klaus said. "So I have to stay here" Kol said coming to terms of what they're saying. He was pissed that Klaus got to be with Caroline In Illinois.

"Yes, so Caroline, Bonnie, and Klaus get ready"

* * *

_Next Day_

"So where exactly did Ester want to meet us" Damon asked.

"She wants to meet us at Chicago some diner" Caroline answered. She looked at Klaus. He caught her stares. She looked at his lips then eyes. Then she looked away. Bonnie glared at her.

_What's wrong Bonnie- Care_

_What is with you and Klaus- Bon_

_You know what. We talked about this- Care_

_Caroline I hate him- Bon. _

Caroline glared at the phone

_Yea but you love Kol even if you were part of the plan to kill him- Care_

_I still hate him but less Klaus is nothing but mad news. He tried to kill YOU, Elena, he killed Jenna, he family is the reason Alaric is dead, He made Tyler run, he slept with Hayley, and then killed Tyler's mom. Plus he is playing with you mind- Bon_

_Is he or are you- Care_

Bonnie couldn't even text back. "Okay we're here. Set up your things so we can meet Ester."

* * *

They were at Ping Tom Memorial Park.

"Hello Caroline" Ester said walking up to them with a soft smile. "Ester" Caroline greeted smiling back. "I expect you need help with Silas" Ester asked. "Yea you know more things than anybody" They all sit down.

"Silas is mad that the veil was put up" Caroline added. "Well he needed the witches. The only one who can bring it down is a Bennett witch and Bonnie is the only one left with Abby being a vampire. But a Bennett can also speak with Ghost" Bonnie's head snapped.

"I can speak with ghost" Ester nodded. "You have to push they have to pull. Now enough about that. Caroline you know it is dangerous to be here" Klaus rolled his eyes. "We know this now speak mother"

"Klaus she is just-" She stops. "AHH STOP PLEASE" Caroline yelled. Klaus flashes to her. "What are you doing" He yelled. "It's not her" A voice says. A male witch came. "Silas will be very upset with you" Caroline was still in pain. "STOP" Klaus flashed in front of him. The witch lost focus and stopped, once he did Klaus snapped his neck.

"Hey, you okay" Bonnie asked. "We need to get out of here before more witches" Bonnie insisted. "Come on love" Klaus helped Caroline up. "Are you sure you're okay" Damon asked. "I'm fine but my head still hurts"

"Ester follow our car"

* * *

Once they were settled into the motel Bonnie saw something.

"What was that" Bonnie asked. "What was what" Ester felt something as well. "Someone or something is here" Bonnie turned around and saw a Short haired, red headed woman. "Who are you"

"Who is it" Damon asked. "My name is Rose. Damon and Klaus know who I am" Bonnie backed away from her. "She said her name is Rose" Damon's eyes lit up. "Rose Bud"

"Rose as in Rose Marie" Klaus asked. Rose nodded. "Yea it's Rose Marie" Bonnie answered. "I'm here to warn you and Caroline" Rose said. "Warn us about what" Caroline had no idea what was going on. "Who is Rose and warn who about what"

"Rose she helped us with Klaus. Now I have no idea about the warning stuff" Caroline focused on Bonnie. "Silas will hurt people if Caroline runs and the Sacrifice isn't soon but it also isn't far. Something else is important to the Sacrifice"

"What is it" Rose looked over to Caroline. "Caroline won't be going to the other side with the spell he's doing" Bonnie gasped. "Then where will she being going" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie what's going on" Bonnie was still looking at Rose. "Caroline when the sacrifice happens you won't be going on the other side" Caroline was SHOCKED. "So I'll be going to heaven or hell"

"Yes, Silas can't have complete control with her being alive as you know. Tell Klaus I said hi and I'm routing for him and Caroline" Rose smiled. "She says Hi Klaus and Caroline" Bonnie didn't want to give Caroline any ideas. "Tell her hi back but why does she care"

"I like to watch supernatural peoples life and hers is one I think is entertaining and Caroline is pure heart not like the rest of us"

"She thinks you life is fun and you're pure hearted and that's something most people don't have" Caroline smiled. "Tell her I said thank you, does she know when the sacrifice will happen. I man since it comes only once a year it should be known"

"I'll see what I find, tell them to hang on"

"She said she'll see what she finds and hang on"

* * *

It was around five in the morning. Caroline couldn't sleep.

She saw Klaus come in without a shirt on which Caroline was not complaining about. He was pouring himself a drink. Caroline watched closely. He drowned his drink then met her stares. She saw him caught on so she pretended to go back to sleep. She then opened her eyes back up.

He got up and laid down next to her. They starred at each other like they usually do then she spoke up. "You never told me about something" Klaus looked at her. "About what" He asked. "What inspired you to draw" Klaus chuckled.

"My brother Henrick" Klaus said sadly. "I felt the need to draw when he died. He said I was good at it so I started." Caroline smiled and gave a laugh. "Why don't you show other people your good side but you show me"

"Sweetheart it never works when you try to be the good guy. When people see good they expect good. And I am far from good with my past. So I'm not that great with that expectations"

Caroline just looked at Klaus with so much passion. Caroline sighed and turned over to her back. Klaus feels her hand move his, so he took her hand in his. Even though she didn't need to breath she was breathing hard. She couldn't take it anymore so she got up and walked out the door.

Klaus got up to follow her. She couldn't push all the thought of hers away. She could hear Klaus's footsteps. "Klaus... Please don't. Not tonight" She begged. She couldn't even look at him. "Why not Love. Caroline"

She stopped thinking. She ran towards him and smashed he lip onto his. ***Imagine Stay by Rihanna playing* **Klaus backed her up against the wall claiming her lips. He kissing down her prefect lips. "Klaus" She moaned. They looked into each other eyes with passion once again. He went back to her lips. He moved his hand up and down her legs. He loved the taste of her lips and he loved it even more that she wasn't pulling away.

Things were getting pretty hot an heavy until. "Caroline" The voice says. She pulls away. "Bonnie" She breaths out. Bonnie looked hurt. "Rose said she couldn't find information but I guess you have other things on your mind and Elijah called for you" Bonnie said while glaring at Klaus. Klaus nodded and walked to the door. Caroline looked at Bonnie who was shaking her head and walking away.

* * *

They were packing up. Bonnie still hasn't said a word to Caroline which she finds very annoying.

"Okay so. We have the information we need. Ester has helped us out and Rose Marie and Elijah told me Kol has found something" Klaus announced. "Great so we have to get going before Silas finds out we have left."

"So what now" Caroline asked. "Didn't you hear now we leave" Damon said. Caroline playfully nudged him. Ester walked in. "You need to hurry now" She ordered. Caroline started packing faster.

"Ester what's going on" Klaus asked. Before Ester could even breath a knife in her chest. Bonnie and Caroline were shocked while Damon and Klaus were ready to attack. The witch that Klaus killed was standing in front of them. "I killed you" Klaus said. The witch smirked. "Silas made me immortal now where were we" He gave Damon and Klaus aneurysm . With how much pain Klaus was in the witch new Expression.

He went to attack Caroline. "I can't kill you according to Silas but I can do this" He breaks her arm. "AHH" She yelled. Klaus fought his aneurysm. "Don't hurt her" The witch threw him to the wall. "Well have a nice evening"

The witch flashed away.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were packing letting Klaus and Caroline having their time alone.

"Klaus I'm fine" She reassured him. He stroked her cheek. She saw the look he was giving her and she pulled his hand off her. She held her head. Klaus noticed the rejection. "What's going on sweetheart" She turned around to face him. "What are you talking about"

"Us. Kissing. The whole trip really. All we've been doing is going to circles. So I repeat what are we doing" Klaus said walking towards her. "I needed to figure out if I had feelings for you"

"Do you have feelings for me" Caroline nodded. "So are we" Caroline knew what he was suggesting to and she shook her head. "Why not" He asked confused. "Kol is still in this triangle"

"Why" Caroline gave him the knowing look. "I was also trying to see if I had feelings for him"

"I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you" She shook her head. "I am wrong, was that kiss part of it" He asked with anger. "Am I wrong or were you hoping I screwed this up weren't you Sweetheart, Am I the wrong thing"

"What you do is wrong I've told you this a million times. You kill people for the pleasure of it. You like when people are in pain. You just killed someone today, You killed Elena, you've tried to kill me three times, and let's not mention Jenna. You let anger take over you when we have a problem"

"And if we didn't have a problem and we could move past all of this" Caroline didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Love. I've tried to help you figure it out all I can but this time I'm not going to make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself." He walked out.

* * *

The way home was quiet.

"Bonnie" Rose said. Bonnie was about to say something when Rose put her fingers to her lips. "Don't tell them I'm here. I'm here to talk to you" Bonnie listens.

"Are we there yet but whatever I say remember don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him. But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too. Klaus challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life he makes her want to go places, see the world, and even beliefs. He wants to do everything to make her happy. Kol is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. So this is your decision Klaus is either the best thing for her or the worst"

"Jeremy said you told him that too" She whispered so low not even a vampire could hear. "I like to help. She's your friend but remember you want her to be happy even if she's with the person you hate the most"

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**I'm sorry if it's to much like Damon/Elena that is not what I'm trying to do trust me but just keep on reading.**

**Love Affair**

_A week later_

Caroline still hasn't talked to Klaus since their argument. She hasn't talked to Kol either and her head was still hurting. She hasn't told anybody yet because it's probably nothing. She hung out with Damon and Stefan all day.

Elena walked in her room. "Hey, you busy" She asked. "No, you can sit down" Caroline offered. Elena sat down next to her. "Caroline I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that to you of all people and I'm so sorry" Elena started crying. Caroline hugged her.

"Elena it's okay nothings wrong. We're still best friends and Damon is like a brother to me, we even call each other Bro and Sis. I don't know what I'd do without him, you, and Stefan" Elena smiled. "Well since we're best friends tell me about this getting hot and heavy with Klaus" Caroline groaned. "Bonnie told you" Elena laughed. "Bonnie told me"

"She hates me" Caroline said sadly. "No she doesn't she's confused. She hates Klaus but loves you so she has to pick." Elena said softly. "I didn't even pick yet. I haven't talked to Kol and Klaus is ignoring me. Bonnie is pissed and Silas hasn't made a move yet and we know his witch told him" Caroline said exhausted. "Caroline you're going through more than I have"

"No, You've been through a lot with Jeremy, Jenna, Your mom and dad, Alaric. I'll be fine" Elena shook her head. "It's been two years so I healed from losing my parents. Jenna went to a better place and Jeremy and Alaric are back. You just lost your mom and you dad, fighting with Bonnie and Tyler left you. I just want to know if you're okay" Elena finished softly.

"Why does everyone think I'm holding everything in. I've cried so much. I just want to be happy" Caroline said. Elena smirked. "Well then let's sneak out" Caroline smiled. "Where to" She asked.

"Spa Day just you and me" Elena said. "Yea come on before Damon or Stefan try to stop us. Just let me change" Elena nodded and walked out. Caroline was going to wear really short shorts, a red halter top, her blue necklace that they found at Tyler's, gold earrings and flats.

"You look hot" Elena commented. "Thanks you too. Ready" She asked putting on sun glasses.

"Ready

* * *

"Did Damon wonder where you were going" Caroline asked as they walked in. "No he just said 'Mess up my car and I'll mess up you' and then he got mad I laughed" Caroline giggled. "Does he know I went with you" Caroline asked.

"No if he knew that then you'd be home while he's yelling at me" Elena said. "Hello" She said to the counter lady. "Hello are we here for a massage" They nodded. "What time is your appointment" She asked. "We don't need one, your going to let us in without question and let the men give us a massage understand" Elena compelled her. "Of course right this way"

"You compelled her Elena" Caroline complained. "I'm sorry, I still have a little bitch left in me" Elena said sheepishly. "It's fine now the men thing was a good choice" Elena nodded.

They walked into the room where their were two gorgeous men. "Hello I'm Zach and this is Kevin we'll be giving you your massage. Now you'll need to take your clothes off in the Woman's changing room"

After undressing they both came in with a robe on. Elena got Kevin and Caroline got Zach. "So what are we going to do about Silas" Elena asked. "I don't know but Klaus still doesn't trust Ester but with her dead we're on our own"

Caroline moaned loving the massage. "You're good at this how long have you've been working here" Caroline asked. "Not that long" A accent said. Caroline shot up and saw Kol, Klaus, and Stefan. She hugged the towel. "What are you doing here" She asked angrily reaching for her robe. "Turn around" She ordered. Once her and Elena got their robes on they turned back around.

"What are you doing here" She asked once again. "Well Damon told us you snuck out" Stefan answered with a smirk. "I wanted a day were I could relax" Caroline admitted ignoring Klaus's stares. "With Silas out and about"

"I have my real necklace back okay. I just needed to relax with my best friend" Klaus didn't know what to say. "Okay well get dressed so we can leave" Kol demanded in a tone Caroline has only seen once.

"No" Caroline and Elena said simply. "I could just compel you" Klaus threatened. "You could but you won't" Caroline challenged. Klaus walked up to her slowly. "Are you challenging me" He asked. "Maybe, Maybe not" He looked into her eyes ready to compel her. Caroline smacked him. "Are you crazy" Kol, Elena, and Stefan stood there in shock.

"Caroline get dressed and into the car. And I suggest you never do that again" Caroline looked at Elena who was nodding. "Come on Care" Elena pulled on her arm. They left the room.

Once they were finished Stefan drove Damon's car home so he could be with Elena and Caroline.

* * *

They came home to a pissed off Damon and Bonnie.

"Caroline, Elena are you stupid" Bonnie yelled. "I didn't think you cared" Caroline said with a attitude. "Just because we're fighting it doesn't mean I don't care about you" Bonnie said with guilt.

"You guys are fighting why" Damon asked. "Now is not the time for that" Caroline said because she didn't know if Kol knew. "Fine back to the point. We put you on lock down for a reason Caroline" Damon yelled. "Silas isn't going to hurt me, he needs alive so I'm in the clear" She said. "But Elena isn't, Stefan isn't, Bonnie isn't, I'm not, no one you care about is"

"I get it but I'm new to this. I've never had a special use in my life give me a break" She defended herself. She noticed her fangs were out. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I just don't get it. It's been a week and Silas hasn't done anything maybe we're okay and he isn't that pissed"

"Oh I still am" Silas came into the room. "You left, turned Ester against me, then put up veil knowing I needed those witches." Klaus and Kol stood in front of Caroline making Silas smirk. "Oh yes the love of Caroline. Kol kissing her then Klaus kissing her then Kol again or was it the other way around. How was that trip to Chicago by the way Klaus, Caroline" Kol looked away.

"What do you want" Caroline asked. "To finally break you. Who do you care about more Stefan no, Bonnie not really, not Elena, Klaus, Kol no. Who have you cared about for the past 2 months the most" Silas asked with a smirk.

_Damon_

Caroline's eyes widened. "NO" She yelled but it was to late. Silas had the stake up to his chest. He gave him an aneurysm. "Please don't" Caroline begged. Silas laughed. "Say goodbye Damon"

"NO" Damon had a stake in his heart.

Caroline, Stefan, and Elena gasped. Caroline looked at Silas with tears in her eyes. "Stop messing with my plans Caroline" Silas warned. He turned around and slowly walked away. Caroline ran to Damon and pulled the stake out. "Damon get up, you have to get up" She sobbed. Elena was crying her eyes out and Stefan was punching the walls angry, sad, pissed.

"Bonnie you can save him" Bonnie looked at her friend with sadness. "Caroline I can't. My magic is gone." Caroline looked back at Damon's grey body. She rubbed his cheek. "You said you'd protect me and Elena and Stefan please come back. I can't lose you too. Damon please" She begged. Klaus and Kol had no idea what to say. Bonnie felt terrible. Even if she didn't like Damon she still cared about him.

"Caroline we can burry him. Give him a nice funeral. Caroline it's going to be okay. Caroline flashed to her and slammed her to the wall. "HE ISN'T DEAD. HE IS GOING TO COME BACK. SILAS IS JUST MESSING WITH US" Klaus grabbed her. "Caroline stop. Caroline"

Stefan looked at his brothers dead body then looked at Caroline. "Stefan don't he's gonna come back okay. He'll be fine. I promise, were just seeing things. He pry not even grey. He'll make it" Caroline hugged him. Stefan sighed. "Okay"

"We'll give you some time" Bonnie said. Her, Klaus, and Kol walked out the door. "We have to do something" She said. "I texted 'Bekah, her and Matt are coming maybe Matt could help her" Klaus said. "She isn't going to make it. She just lost her mom, her dad, she lost Elena for some time, Tyler, and once even me. She can't lose Damon" Bonnie explained.

"You know he isn't alive. I know, Stefan knows, even Elena knows. But she doesn't. Why won't she accept it" Kol asked confused. "Even if Damon hurt her in the past for the past two months he's been by her side. You haven't seen them together. He left her move in, they go around calling each other Bro and Sis. She care about him the most. Maybe you guys can help her"

Klaus looked at Kol. "We'll try just get Matt here first" Klaus said.

* * *

"Elena are you going to turn it off" Caroline asked. "No Damon hated me when I had it off. I can't, Stefan" Stefan nodded. "I won't turn it off or go Ripper me. Damon wouldn't want that" Caroline became mad.

"Why are you talking about him like he's dead. HE'S NOT DEAD" She screamed scaring Elena. "We weren't okay Caroline I think you need to go to sleep" She shook her head. "I want to awake when Damon wakes up" Stefan sighed.

"Caroline, we'll wake you up when Damon comes back. He'll be okay just go to sleep" Stefan lied. Caroline nodded at Stefan and laid in Damon's bed. Elena and Stefan slowly walked down stairs.

"What are we going to tell her. We just lied to her." Elena said. "I know let's just talk to Bonnie, see if she can scrap off any magic she has left" Elena nodded. They went down stairs and found Rebekah, Jeremy, Alaric, Klaus, Kol, and Matt.

"Hey" Jeremy said giving her a hug. She cried into his neck. Stefan just stood there sadly looking at his brother. Alaric was too. "So what are we going to do" Matt asked. "It's Caroline"

"What about Caroline" He asked. "She is taking this way harder than any of us. She thinks he's coming back and Silas is just messing with us. I know where she's at and once she finds out he's dead she'll go crazy" Elena answered.

"Why is she taking this hard again" Rebekah asked. "They've been very close since he let her move in. She can't go through this and Stefan and I just lied to her" Elena admitted. "What did you lie about" Kol asked angry.

"We told her when she wakes up Damon will be fine" Stefan said. "We feel bad about it but we really just need to calm her down. Let her know Silas wants this to happen, he wants to break her before he kills her"

Caroline walked in with a shovel.

"We need to burry him. His skin is desiccating." She said. Stefan took the shovel from her. "Caroline just sit down" She shook her head. "No we have to do something. We can't burn him or hide him. We...We need to something. Stefan" She pushed him out of the way. "Caroline sweetheart we'll take care of it" Klaus offered.

"Care just sit down" Matt insisted. Caroline pushed him off her. "OKAY I'M DONE" Caroline yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'm done pretending that I'm okay because I'm not. I hate this, I hate life. I can't pretend I forgive Elena because I don't, I can't pretend that Bonnie is my best friend because she's not she hated me because of what I am. My dad hated me, my mom hated me. I'm the reason she died"

"Damon, he was there for me and now he is gone because of me too. I finally realized Stefan, Elena. Are you happy" Caroline yelled at them. "You lied, this whole time he's been dead, you lied to me. He's dead, my mom, my dad" She threw bottle of bourbon in the fireplace.

"I need you to calm down Caroline" Alaric said. "You should be upset too. He was your best friend." She yelled once again. Everyone starred in shock. "I CAN'T...I JUST CAN'T LOSE HIM OR I CAN'T.. I JUST CAN'T" She screamed. She feel on her knees next to Damon.

"PLEASE I FEEL TO MUCH. I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THIS " She shouted whipping off all her tears that wouldn't stop. Kol looked at Klaus. "We need to help her" He whispered in his ear. "Fine, You go then I'll go"

Kol kneeled down to her. She grabbed him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Caroline... Breath okay just breath" Caroline took a breath but sobbed again. "Look at me okay"

"Turn it off" He instructed. "KOL I DIDN'T MEAN THAT" Klaus yelled. "Caroline don't" Elena and Stefan warned her. "Don't listen them listen to me, it hurts right turn it off and you won't feel all this pain and hurt. Turn it off" She nodded.

Caroline felt nothing.

Everyone looked at her. "I'm going to go it. I smell like death" She walked out the door. Klaus slammed Kol against the door. "What did you do" He yelled at his idiotic little brother. "She wasn't going to make it, you saw her yourself" Kol answered.

"She isn't her anymore Kol. When she turns it back on she'll feel so much guilt" Elena said just as angry. "I helped her, she needed my help" Kol said softly. "She'll relish in the feeling of not feeling then we make her turn it on. Deal" Kol asked everyone.

"Deal" Stefan answered.

* * *

**Favorite**

**So Caroline has turned it off. Read to see if they get her to turn it back on later on**

**Bye,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**I really need to know Team Kol or Team Klaus**

**I have a Poll for this story on my Profile so check that out =D**

**Kol was trying to help her. Caroline was going through so much pain losing Damon. So he thought it would be best to make her turn it off no matter how much he or his brother loved her. So don't go thinking he is a douche bag.**

**I have to warn you Caroline is going to do some fucked up shit-Sorry for my language.**

**Love Affair**

Klaus walked into his room with a sigh. He could tell someone was in the room.

He turned around and was shocked at his sight. Caroline, with lingerie, smirking, in his bed. "I was wondering when you'd come home" She said getting up. "Why are you here" He asked. "Well I wanted to see you" She said.

Klaus hardened. "Get out" She chuckled. She rubbed her hand down his body. "How hard you're getting tells me you want me to stay, Klaus" Klaus gulped. "Klaus come on. Take a chance I dare you" Klaus shook is head.

"This isn't you" Caroline rolled her eyes. "This is me Klaus. Deep down inside you want me and would love to make Kol squirm so show it" Klaus walked away and Caroline flashed in front of him and slammed him to the ground. "Poor lonely Klaus" She rubbed his chest.

She kissed him roughly which he returned. He flew her to the wall. Kissing her neck, her chest. back to her lips. She took off his shirt. "Just tell me Caroline" Klaus whispered. "Tell you what"

"That there's humanity in you, that you love me" He begged. Caroline threw him off her, Klaus looked at her. "Here's the thing Klaus I've never loved you, never wanted you. I feel nothing for you" She grabbed her coat, smirked at his sad face, and walked out.

"Caroline" She heard someone yell. She turned around and saw Tyler and Hayley. Her bump was starting to show. "Tyler hi" She said with a fake smile. "I just heard about Damon. Are you okay" Tyler asked sympathetically. Caroline nodded.

"Tyler I'm fine and I forgive you" Tyler smiled. "You love her and that is okay" Tyler was now grinning. Caroline then smirked. "But you do know I feel nothing right" Tyler frowned. "What do you mean" Caroline flashed and put Hayley in a headlock.

"My humanity is off, I hate this girl. I hope she rots in hell" Caroline put her hand in Hayley's chest. "Care please don't" Hayley was crying and so was Tyler. "Bye were-slut" Caroline pulled her heart out without a second thought.

Hayley and the baby were dead

"Tyler, I did you a favor" Tyler flashed to grabbed her but Kol was in his way. "Leave wolf boy" Tyler shook his head and charged for her again. "I said leave" Kol compelled him. Tyler walked away.

"Hey, I was having fun" Caroline complained. "Fun you just killed a child. You think that's fun" He whispered yelled. "If you haven't noticed I don't feel anything. And didn't you tell me to turn it off so whatever I do it's on you. Now I'm going to find a snack and you're going to get out of my way" She demanded. Kol only nodded.

"Bye Kol" She said

* * *

Elena walked to Damon's grave they had hiding because if Bonnie go her magic back they could bring him back. Elena fell to her knees. "Hey, Damon" She said. "I had to stop by to say I miss you" Elena touched his grave, she dropped the flowers.

"I was thinking about the last thing that happened before you died and we were arguing. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Now everything is wrong Caroline doesn't have her humanity on. Stefan is drinking like you did and I'm alone. I'm so sorry about Caroline. It's all Kol's fault we're going to get her back okay. I know you care about her like a sister and I promise we'll get her back and keep her alive" She said with a chuckle. Tear flowed down her cheeks.

"We were supposed to move to Europe. Me, You, Jeremy even if he's your biggest pain you ever had, Stefan, and we were going to kidnap Caroline so we could get her a new british boy. You were supposed to live eternal lives together you weren't suppose to go, and now you're gone and I'm alone. We're going to get you back just wait okay" She asked. She knew somehow Damon was watching her.

"Elena" Damon's voice said. She turned around and saw him. "Silas" She said angrily. Silas smirked. "I wanted you to believe I was Damon but what is this about Caroline having no humanity" He asked just as mad. "After you killed Damon, she turned it off"

"I didn't want that to happen" He yelled. "You wanted to break her so now she's broke" She yelled back. Silas smirked. "Well I suggest you have her put it back before I need her because I need her pure for the sacrifice understand or Jeremy and everyone else you love is dead" He threatened. Elena gulped and nodded. "Good and sorry for your lose" She rolled her eyes.

Once Silas was gone Elena sat back down.

"Damon I need you. I really need you" She cried. Damon put his hand on her back. "Elena I'm here" He said but Elena didn't hear or feel anything.

* * *

Bonnie walked to the grill and saw Caroline.

She looked over to Matt who was talking to Rebekah. Bonnie walked up to her. "Hey Caroline" She asked carefully. "Bonnie please sit" Caroline pointed to the chair. "I know you hurting" Caroline laughed darkly. "I'm hurting. I'd say I'm enjoying myself"

"No you're not. I can speak to Damon even with my magic gone. Caroline please turn it on. Silas just threatened everyone you love if you don't turn it on in 4-5 weeks maybe a little longer" Bonnie explained. "And I care why. I don't care about anyone. So get off my back and stop trying to get me to turn it on. It's only been a day for Pete Sakes and Elena got a month or so" Caroline got up.

"I think I'm going to get a drink maybe Matt's up for a bite" Bonnie glared at her and stood up so she was in her face. "Stay away from Matt or so help me God I'll-" Caroline cut her off. "You'll what. You have no magic and you aren't a challenge. Bonnie I could break you like a tooth pick so get out of my way" Caroline threatened. Bonnie didn't move.

Caroline grabbed her arm and started crushing it. "AHH" Bonnie yelled. Rebekah flashed and threw Caroline luckily no one was paying attention. "Thanks Rebekah so much for Blond power" She said sarcastically. "Bonnie I got this" Rebekah told her. "No Bon stay I would love if you live or die" Caroline said with a smirk. Bonnie raced out the grill. "Poor Bon-Bon"

"Now where was I. See I'm growing a little hunger. Rebekah is your boyfriend up for a bite" Rebekah stood in front of Matt. "Leave" She demanded. "Or what. You wouldn't with Kol, Klaus, Silas, and even Matt who care about me" Rebekah glared at her. "Caroline right we do care about you. Turn it back on" Matt said.

"Shut up Matt. Founders day is today. I guess I'll see you later I need a pretty dress"

* * *

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler were at the Salvatore's.

"Can't we just kill her" Tyler said. Kol flashed in front of him. "See mate if you even come close to her I will rip the pathetic thing you call a heart understand" He threatened.

"Oh so let me guess you are the other guy that is in love with her and you're the one who made her turn it off" Kol rolled his eyes. "Does no one understand I was helping her" He asked exhaustedly. "Damon said it was your fault" Bonnie said. Stefan and Elena looked at her. "You can see him" Bonnie nodded. "He said he was there with you earlier at his grave" Elena smiled.

"He also said 'Not to sound so mushy but he's proud of you and Stefan for not turning it off', Now Kol I can't even repeat the words he said about you" Everyone but Kol chuckled. "Why even when he's dead I want to kill him even more" Kol asked. "He said he felt the same about you but let's get back to business Caroline is ready to kill" Bonnie said

"Well we are just going to let her get all of it out, show her a good time them make her turn it on before Silas get's pissed even more" Kol said. "She'll try to kill anyone and right now she wants Matt and me dead" Bonnie said. Kol smirked. "Then two of my problems will be gone" Bonnie glared at him.

"Bonnie come on we have to get ready for the founders party" Elena said pulling her. "Elena's right we have to make sure Caroline won't kill people" Rebekah added. "Brother I guess we have to get ready as well" Kol groaned but nodded.

"Let's go"

* * *

Caroline was walking around the Lockwood house. She just finished killing two men that were helping.

"Tyler great to see you" She said as she walked up to Tyler. "Why are you here" Tyler asked angrily. "Aw isn't this the house of my dead mother in law" Caroline said with a smirk. Tyler was about to do something when he saw Elena shaking her head.

"Bye Tyler" She said watching him walk away. "Caroline Forbes right" A woman asked. "Yes dumbass who else would it be" She answered. "Excuse me respect your elders young lady" Caroline chuckled.

"Shut up and give me you wrist" The woman did what Caroline wanted. "Now be quiet. This will hurt but you won't scream" Caroline bit into her wrist. She was about to drain the life out of her but someone pulled her off. Elena.

"Well I was wondering when you'd show up." Caroline said with a smirk. Elena straighten up. "You were going to kill her" Elena said. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Duh Elena they're just human their lost means nothing" Elena looked at her disgusted. "This isn't you and you know it"

"Oh please Elena you loved not having humanity so don't judge" Caroline said. Kol, Klaus, and Matt came in. "Caroline Love I suggest you leave" Klaus said. Caroline looked at him. "See since you guys just love violence and can't let me be" She flashed and grabbed Matt.

"This is all you fault Kol, Elena so Matt has to pay the price" She bit into her wrist and force feed him her blood and looked at them. "Caroline, please don't" She snapped his neck. Elena gasped. "Oh calm down Elena he'll be back. Tell Rebekah I said hi"

"What the hell is going on" April asked as her and Rebekah walked in. Rebekah gasped and ran toward Matt. Caroline then grabbed April. She bit into her neck and literally tore out her throat.

"Stay out of my way"

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Once again I have a poll up I could really use your help on which Mikaelson will win Caroline for Part 1.**

**Bye,**

**Red-as-a-rose12334**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**I really need to know Team Kol or Team Klaus just guess**

**I have a Poll for this story on my Profile so check that out =D**

**Love Affair**

Matt gasped waking up.

"What happened, She killed me Caroline killed me" Matt realized trying to get up. "Matt look at me" Rebekah grabbed his face. "You'll be okay but first we need to know are you going to finish the transition" Rebekah asked carefully.

"I have to or I'll die" Matt answered. Rebekah smiled. "Okay I'll get you a blood bag" Rebekah said softly. Matt looked at Elena. "She killed me" Matt repeated. "Matt she isn't herself. We'll get her back" Matt shook his head.

"No she's not. Why would she want to. She's has been tortured three times, Her mom and Dad are gone, The closet thing she had to a brother, Her days to live are limited. And won't the guilt of everything she's done kill her" Matt said. "Mate, we'll get her back even If she doesn't want to" Klaus reassured him.

"How will we do that big brother" Kol asked. "Well we could do the Salvatore plan" Stefan looked at him. "Salvatore plan as in torture her" Klaus nodded. "Or we lock her in your cell into we find another plan. She's been torchers a lot it won't be hard" Klaus said. Elena looked at him.

"Are you sure it'll work" She asked. "It worked for you didn't it" Bonnie ran into the room. "Guys I visited Silas today" She said happily. "And you're happy about that why" Rebekah came with a blood bag. Bonnie wondered why she was giving it to Matt.

"What are you doing" Bonnie asked. "Caroline turned me into a vampire" Bonnie gasped. "You'll need a ring" Stefan states. "That is my point, Silas gave me my magic back"

"But for now shut the blinds" Bonnie ordered. "Matt are you sure you want to turn" Elena asked. Rebekah glared at her. "Are you trying to convince him out of it" Elena glared back. "Why would I do that" Stefan stepped in.

"Rebekah calm down okay just give Matt the blood" Rebekah nodded. Matt took a sip and spit it out. He took another sip and loved it. He drank the whole bag. "That's good" He complemented.

"Now if you'll excuse us. We have a plan to do" Klaus pulled Kol

They left.

* * *

Kol and Klaus were on their way to the party.

"So we get her to dance with me and then re-vain her" Klaus nodded. "What happens after that are we doing this at our place or hers" Klaus shrugged. "Well hers since that is where the cell is. Are you sure you can do this" He asked as they stopped the car.

"Yes are you" Kol asked. "Of course I am." Kol nodded. "What happens after this. She still has to pick one of us, then we have to deal with Silas" Kol asked. "Who knows let's just worry about that. Let's just get her humanity back" Klaus says. They both step out of the car.

When they come into the Lockwood's they saw Caroline with a margarita dancing.

"Oh boy" Kol whispered to himself. Caroline was having a fun time until she saw Klaus and Kol, she walked to them. "What not killing Matt and April wasn't enough" She asked. "We are here to help you today, tomorrow, day after day"

"Um I'm busy. They're having another party for the founding families and I have to plan it. It's shocking really having two parties close to each other. Maybe it's because they lost their sheriff and mayor" She said. She was about to walk away when Kol pulled her to the dance floor.

"Get off of me or I'll bite" She threatened. "You don't have to be so nasty about it. I just have some questions" He said. "What questions" he asked angry. "Well how many people have you killed in two days"

"Only like...24 wait add two I killed April and Matt. I've killed a lot more reasons you wouldn't want me to turn it back on" She said with a smirk. "So you feel nothing" He asked. "Nope nothing" She agreed. "So you feel nothing when we are dancing, You remember the first time we danced, you were upset, you told me you trusted me"

"I was dumb for that and to answer your question. No I don't feel anything. I shouldn't of even danced with you for a thousand year old man you suck at dancing" She said. "Okay you feel nothing when my hands move up and down then go down to your hips" He mimicked everything he said. "No" She said. Kol chuckled.

"Okay about when I whisper in your ear, tell you how beautiful you look which you do look absolutely amazing" Caroline shook her head. "Okay how about when or noses are only an inch away" He looked her in her eyes.

"And I lean in to kiss you" He kissed her softly, she kissed back. "Nothing" She said. He rubbed his nose against hers. "Your heart refuses to remember" She smiled. "What heart" She asked. Kol lifted his hands to stab her with vervain.

Caroline catches him and grabs his arm. She breaks it in the process. "Not smart" She said. Klaus watched. "You two want to play games so can I" She grabs a little girl and snaps her neck. "You two think I can come back after killing not one but two kids. And if I do Kol I'd hate you forever since you did this to me"

She grabbed the mother of the child and drained her.

"Try to make me turn it on again and their will be more bodies and harder for me to turn it back on. Stay out of my way and stop trying to get me to turn it on" She warned and walked out.

Kol and Klaus looked at each other.

* * *

_Nine days later and it's the founders party_

"So why are we trying to get Caroline to turn it back on again" Kol asked Klaus. "Well we need to before we let her kill more people" Klaus looked at Elijah. "How long has it been since Ms. Forbes had killed someone" He asked.

"Since the founders party." Klaus answered. "You know she killed the one thing people adore most, she has killed two children. That is hard to come back from" Elijah states. "Bonnie is regaining strength so she can drop the veil again"

"But why is she doing that when she could just bring back the elder Salvatore" Elijah asked. "Bonnie says their is a chance Caroline's mother and father are over on the other side"

Elijah nodded.

"Hello" Elena yelled through the house. "We're in here" Kol yelled back. "Todays the party and Me, Bonnie, Stefan, and Matt want to help you guys with Caroline" Elena said. "No" Kol simply said. "That wasn't a question" Elena barked back. Kol flashed in front of her. "You know Caroline doesn't care about you so I could kill you" Kol threatened.

"Then do it. What happens when she turns it back on. What then" Elena fought back. "Kol leave the girl alone. Elena you can help all you want" Klaus said. Elena nodded. "Keep Rebekah away from her. She wants to kill Caroline" Elena warned.

"Noted. Now come on let's get ready"

* * *

Caroline walked in the party.

She saw everyone laughing and then she saw Kol and Klaus. "What are you doing here. I don't need a babysitter" She asked. "Well the last time we saw each other you killed a mother and a daughter"

"Whatever just get out of my way. Who else is joining the 'Save Caroline foundation tonight" Caroline asked. "Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah" Caroline laughed. "Wow Rebekah and Matt can't wait to see them" She said. "Well turned around" She did as she was told and saw Matt.

She walked to him. "Matt how good to see you" She said smirking. "We could of helped you. Why did you turn me" Matt asked sadly. "You see last time I got helped I turned my humanity off and You were in my way" She answered coldly.

"I'm going to find Rebekah" Matt said leaving. "Poor Boy, Isn't good he has control" She said turning back to the two brothers. "Yea one thing you had" Klaus says. "Okay fine. Let me enjoy tonight. I think I see Bonnie let me say hi, I promise I won't bite" She said showing her fangs.

She walked over to Bonnie and Elena. "Bonnie I haven't seen you in awhile you either Elena" She said with a smirk. "How are you" Elena asked. "Great. I've never felt happier not being able to feel"

"You can feel you just don't want to" Bonnie told her. Caroline rolls her eyes. "Right the woman of wisdom Bonnie Bennett" She said sarcastically. Bonnie looked at her angrily. "Bonnie I turned Matt I have no problem turning you too" Elena got in between them.

"Elena another person I have no problem with hurting" Elena glared at her. "Do you really think Damon would be happy with this, with you." She asked. "People die and he dies so why should I give a fuck what he thinks"

"Goodbye Elena, Bonnie I'll see you later" She walked away. Klaus stepped in front of her. "Want to dance" He asked. Caroline laughed. "Last time I was offered to dance I was almost vervain so I'll pass" She moved to walked away but he got back in front of her. "Caroline don't do anything bad tonight" Caroline laughed sarcastically. "Okay daddy"

"Say whatever you want. Remember when you kissed me and told me you fell for me even if you didn't want to" Klaus said walking closer to her. "I also remember telling you I had feelings for your brother and you both know he had the upperhand with Hayley and all so leave me alone bye" Klaus looked at her with a little tears in his eyes. Kol walked up to him.

"Do not let her get to you brother. She is just channeling all her anger. She's messing with our heads" Kol reminded him. Klaus nodded. "The sooner we get her back the better"

* * *

_Around two hours later_

Bonnie walked to Kol and Klaus.

"We need to get out of here. Caroline just forced Elena outside. She going to kill her." She exclaimed. "Where" Kol asked. "Follow me" She ordered. Klaus looked at Kol. "NOW" Bonnie yelled.

Kol and Klaus ran outside with her. Deep into the woods. "I don't hear anything" Klaus said confused. "You weren't going to" Klaus growls. "Silas" He smirks. "Yes or I can be" Caroline appeared in front of them.

"Caroline is inside witch hunting" Before Kol and Klaus could do something Silas stabbed them. A tire iron were in both of their stomachs. "What are you doing. I thought you wanted us to turn he humanity back on" Kol said breathing hard.

"You've been failing for nine days now my witch will take care of it."

_Inside_

Caroline countered Bonnie alone.

"Hey, Bonnie" She greeted. "What do you want" Caroline smirked. "I wanted to turn you but better yet I'll kill you" Caroline bit into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie gave her aneurysm. Caroline gasped. Her head felt like needles were spinning in her head and Bonnie got her magic back.

"Bonnie stop" Elena warned. She came in with Tiki. Bonnie stopped and ran out. "Tiki remember when you sucked at the banner during cheerleading" Tiki looked confused. Caroline bit into her neck. "You should of paid attention." She said before chasing after Bonnie.

"Bonnie stop" Silas yelled. "No you did this to her. You fix it" Bonnie said angrily. "Bonnie I can help. Let's just give her humanity and we can both get what we want her dead" Bonnie shook her head. "I never wanted her dead Silas. It's all you"

"You don't feel anger of what she's done. The pain of losing Matt. He's one of them now monsters. Bonnie we could fix this forever. I just need control" Bonnie turned to him "Get out of my head" She shouted. Silas looked at the ground to find it on fire. "Bonnie control it"

Bonnie stopped. "Get out of my head" Silas left when Caroline bit into her neck. Bonnie gasped. She poisoned her looked like she did with Elena. Caroline backed away and gasped. She spit the blood out.

"What are you doing" Caroline asked out of breath. Bonnie broke her hip then leg. Caroline fell to the ground. "Bonnie stop it's Caroline" Klaus said as Kol and him returned. "She deserve to dies"

"Bonnie once again this is the expression talking" Stefan said. "AHH" Caroline yelled. Kol knelt down to her. "Bonnie please" She cried begging. Elena put her hands on Bonnie shoulders.

"Bonnie look into her eyes their is hope. Please stop" Elena said softly. Bonnie looked into her pretty blue eyes and stopped. "I'm sorry She apologized before running away. Elena ran after her.

"Kol help me" Kol lifted he up and handed her to Klaus who injected the vervain in her back.

Caroline was knocked out cold.

* * *

Klaus carefully sat Caroline down and locked her in.

Tomorrow was the day of torturing day

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**I am rewriting one of my stories The Change so please check that out. **

**I have a Poll for this story on my Profile so check that out =D**

**At the bottom there will be a** little** Spoiler about Part 2**

**Love Affair**

Stefan told Klaus and Kol to get in Caroline's head so they've been doing that all morning.

_Caroline walked into college. Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan came chasing after her. "You made it. I thought you were a no show since your Mikaelson keeps you locked up tight. "Yeah he finally let me out"_

_"Sounds fun what are we doing today" Bonnie asked. Caroline gasped. "I was supposed to hang out with Damon" She said. Bonnie and Elena frowned. "You're ditching us for Damon" Caroline sighed._

_"Well Stefan we be there so does that count" She said with a chuckle. All of a sudden everyone was gone and Kol appeared. "Let me guess you're in my head controlling me" She asked. Kol smirked._

_"Well you lead us to this with all of the people you've killed." Caroline looked around. "What happened. How did you vervain me" She asked confused. "Bonnie almost killed you" Kol answered. _

_"How did she get her magic back" Kol shrugged. "But Silas took her magic away again since she almost killed you" Caroline smirked. "Let me out of the cage now" She demanded. _

_"When the old you is ready to come out then we'll talk" She glared at him. "You don't scare me" Kol smirked and walked in front of her, he put his mouth o her ear. "What my brother and I are planning to do it'll make you scared."_

"It's been a good hour since you've been messing with her head." Klaus said. "She's not giving up. Football captain wants to talk to her" Kol informed him. "Why. She killed him" Klaus asked confused.

"They think he might be able o help her remember how to feel" Klaus looked at the safe. "Who is they" He asked. "Everyone let's just go upstairs" Kol walked back to the safe. "We'll be back later Caroline. Let the torture begin"

"So what now" Klaus asked asked. "Well Matt is going to talk to her with Elena and then if that doesn't work we go to torturing" Klaus looked at him. "And if she comes back. What happens when she has to go through the pain of remembering every kill"

"Then we help her" Klaus nodded. "Like you helped her last time. Don't you worry she won't ever forgive you" Kol glared in response. "Not to be rude brother but let's face it she would of never turned it off"

"Silas" Klaus shook his head. "No. I'm just telling you to prepare" Kol nodded. "Duly noted" Kol grabbed himself a drink. "You could of at least knocked" Elena, Matt, and Rebekah. "This is my house" Elena exclaimed" Kol and Klaus looked at Rebekah. "Sister you know the rules. No going in to see Caroline" Klaus warned.

"Fine but by safe okay" She told Matt. Matt smiled and kissed her. The two brothers groaned. "Get a room" Matt laughed. Elena and him walked downstairs. "I hated the safe" Elena said. She opened the door and walked to the safe.

She opened it and saw a near grey Caroline. She grabbed Caroline by her shirt an forced her to the bed. "Why the hell are you two here" Caroline asked looking at Matt and Elena. "We are here to help"

"Why, Matt I killed you" Matt knelt down to look at her. "Caroline you aren't you" Caroline let out a chuckle. "Caroline remember when I carried you home the time Damon broke you heart. We started to get to know each other, we connected, then we started dating. Don't you remember when our first kiss. What about Tyler. You guy were going to run together"

Caroline laughed. "I don't think Rebekah would like you talking to me like this. Most blonde, crazy, bitches are super jealous freaks" Matt looked hopeless and nodded over to Elena. "Caroline we are your friends"

"Ah, remember when the tables were reversed. You hated me for trying to help you" Elena sighed and looks at her softly. "We all miss Damon especially me. I loved him to but he wouldn't want to see you like this"

"Are you kidding me Elena. He's dead and means nothing to me like you" Elena stood up to walk away. Caroline used all of her strength she had to try to grab her. Mat snapped her neck before anything else could happen.

"Well I tell the boys, she needs tortured" Matt told her. Elena knelt down next to her. "Caroline I know you are still in there. You didn't give up on me so I sure as hell won't give up on you" Elena declared.

"Elena come on let's get her up there" Matt said. Elena helped Matt carry Caroline upstairs. "Did you really have to snap her neck" Klaus asked as they sat Caroline into the chair. "No I'm sorry I was just trying to help me friend" Matt said sarcastically.

"Well we can take it from here" Elena shook her head. "We're staying here. Anyways this is my house" She glared at him. "Fine I don't have enough time for this foolishness. Just stay away from here"

* * *

Caroline stirred getting up feeling a sting on her wrist, waist, and ankles.

"Morning sweetie" Kol said sarcastically. "What are you doing" She moaned. "Well sweetheart we thought you could use some light" He opened the curtain to let some light in.

She noticed her ring was gone. "Wow. Your doing everything Stefan and Damon did. Come on guys you aren't scary" She then felt her hand sizzling. "AHH" She screamed. Klaus closed the curtain. "How about now any fear, hurt, pain"

"I'm...going to kill you both" Klaus chuckled. "Stefan was right rage does come out first" Caroline growled. "You know what is really funny how you want to change me being the biggest monster alive. Even though this is all your fault. Katherine killed me for you. And then Kol" She looked over to him.

"Poor innocent, used for the cure Kol and then falling for his brothers 'girl' Kol I was no ones girl and I'll never be your. You both are pathetic" Kol nodded. "Love, you know I don't want to do this. Turn it back on and we'll stop" Klaus hated doing this. "You know what will happen if I turn it back on. I'll go straight to Klaus for company. Kol can you live with that"

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me. We're almost to the middle of your humanity. You are jut scared of the guilt so you are hiding from the pain. So all we have to do is help so. Niklaus please do the honors"

He opened it again. "AHH, STOP, AHH" She screamed. Until she was almost on fire the stopped. "We could be done but you won't break so. Come on Nik. We have to break her" Kol said.

Once again Klaus opened the curtain. Her face and arms were stinging, sizzling, burning. "AHH, AHHH, AHHHH" She screamed. He closed the curtain. She healed and the vervain on the ropes were breaking the rope so she could easily get out.

"You're going to thank me for this. When you turn it off you know you're never going to want to turn it off again and have to go through all of this pain" Kol says. "Oh yea. Know what else I'm never going to do again having feelings for you. I remember you upset about Klaus and I. Us dancing and kissing. I hated it"

"Then why do it" Kol asked. "I did it for the people I called friends. You're even more pathetic then Klaus. So turn my humanity back on. Maybe me and him will go all the way" She looked at him. She saw Elena and smirked.

Before anything could be said Caroline ripped the curtains like Elena did. She was on fire. Klaus pushed her out of the way and Kol put the ripped curtain over her body as she healed.

"Elena was right, If you really love someone you'd never hurt them. You Originals proved it" She said laughing.

Kol and Klaus looked at each other.

* * *

_3 hours Later_

Everyone was at the Salvatore's besides Bonnie.

"So what now" Stefan asked. "Well she acted like me" Elena said. "Great luckily we have forever right" Matt said trying to cheer everyone up. "Busboy stop trying to cheer everyone up" Kol said.

"Hey, that's my nickname for him" A voice said. They turned around and saw Damon and Bonnie. "Damon...Is it really you" Stefan asked. "Of course little brother" Stefan walked to him and hugged him.

Elena gave him a great big hug when Him and Stefan pulled away. "I've missed you" Damon whispered in her ear. She cried tears of happiness. "Now, that that's over. You" He said angrily walking to Kol.

"You just came back and you're already yelling at me" Kol said. Damon smacked him. Kol went back to attack when Klaus walked in between them. "YOU DID THIS TO HER" He yelled.

"Didn't you do the same thing for Elena" Kol asked. "Elena's was the sire bond and last time I checked Caroline isn't sired to didn't want to. You practically forced her to do it." Kol got even angrier.

"Bonnie what-" Elena started but when she turned around Bonnie was gone. "Where's Bonnie" Elena asked worried. Everyone looked at the door that goes down to the basement.

Klaus and Kol flashed down there. The safe was opened, the door was opened, and Caroline was gone. "She gone" Klaus said to himself. "She's gone" He was going to leave the house when Damon spoke up.

"It's part of the plan" They looked at him. "What plan" Kol asked. "Bonnie and I made a plan and if it doesn't work we have a plan B but Bonnie is with Caroline" Elena was shocked.

"She'll kill her" Elena exclaimed. "No she won't now come on. We need to get out of here before Caroline tempts to.

* * *

_In the Woods_

Bonnie was passed out. Caroline was shaking her. "What...What happened" Bonnie asked. "You passed out now get up I'm still hungry" Bonnie shook her head. "Care, please" She begged.

"Sorry Bon-Bon but your blood it's So...So good" Bonnie felt her neck. "I might actually go on a witch diet" She brought Bonnie up forcefully. She bit into her neck. Bonnie screamed but felt nothing.

Caroline was held up by Klaus's hand. Elena fed her some blood. "We tried to help you" Klaus said. "Kol and I tried to bring the old you back. We tried to play nice and we tried to play rough" Kol nodded.

"You really think this speech-" Kol cut her off. "Shut up" He demanded shutting her up. "You don't want to listen to use fine. Then listen to him" He nodded over to the tree. Caroline looked curiously. Damon stepped out.

Caroline gasped.

"Silas" Damon shook his head. She looked at her necklace then back to him. "Bonnie brought him back to life" Caroline walked to him. She put her hands on his cheeks. He put his on her wrist. Tears filled her eyes.

"So are you going to turn it back on from happiness or am I going to have to kill him again" Kol threatened. Caroline hugged him and started crying. Damon hugged her back. He relaxed but she didn't.

She pushed him away.

Everything she did, Everyone she killed, Everyone she hurt in the process. "Caroline it will be okay" Damon reassured her. "NO, NO, NO. I killed two children, Matt oh my god Matt, and I almost killed Bonnie. I killed a child. I KILLED TO CHILDREN" She yelled.

She flipped Stefan's car over. "Caroline calm down just calm down" Damon said. Klaus and Kol went to help him. "I know you are feeling guilty for everything. But hold on to your humanity. Hold onto the pain and stay strong. Caroline remember why you want to live"

Caroline took a breath but then screamed of more memories. She fell onto her knees. Klaus helped her up once she stopped crying. "Are you calm" He asked her. She looked at Kol and shook her head.

"I don't hate you" Was all she said before walking away with Damon. Kol saw the look on her face when she got her humanity back.

Kol looked devastated.

* * *

Damon tucked her into bed.

"Are you feeling better" He asked her. "I hated it. Not having humanity. I can never go through that again" Damon nodded. He sat next to her. "Thanks for being a father for me" Damon chuckled.

"I missed you, the other side sucks" Caroline nodded. Damon stopped smiling when he noticed she was going to cry. "Caroline, I know it hurts way worse for you than anyone else but remember it isn't your fault, You weren't you"

"I was me" She cried. Damon sighed. He wanted to kill Kol even more. He stroked her hair until she stopped. "I think you need a good night sleep" She nodded. "Can you and Elena...Maybe stay in here" She asked sheepishly.

"That's what I'm here for to be a father" Caroline smiled for the night. "I'll see if Elena is Okay with it" She nodded. He walked out the door. Caroline looked around her room. She looked at each picture.

Her, Bonnie, and Elena at there first sleepover

Her and Matt dancing

Elena and her at their cheer met

Her and Stefan

Her and Damon

Her, Stefan, Damon

Her, Damon, and Elena.

Her and Bill Forbes

And finally Her and Liz

Caroline took some flowers that where on there night stand and sneaked out the window.

* * *

Damon flashed downstairs and threw Kol against the wall. Kol flashed up.

"Damon stop" Elena warned. "Why, who's going to miss this dick. You guys think it was Silas broke her no it was Kol" Kol glared at him. "Stop we need to talk about more important things like how Katherine will be coming back"

"What are we going to do" Stefan asked. Damon shrugged. "We aren't going to do anything besides keep Caroline away from her and keep Caroline in control" Elena was shocked.

She pulled him into the hallway, the other vampires listened.

"Are you okay" She asked softly. "I'm happy I'm alive but I just wish Caroline was better" She nodded. "I know you do all of will but just let her wallow in it and she'll be fine. Now come here" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" He smiled. They kissed each other softly. "I love you so much. You have no idea how much it sucked being over there. I couldn't hold you, kiss you, make you smile"

"You're such a softy but you're my softy" He smiled and kissed her again. "Caroline wants us to sleep in her room tonight" Elena laughed. "Are we her replacement mom and dad" She asked.

"Well it can be practice" Elena looked at him shocked. "You said someday you wanted kids" Elena smiled. "Come on. We can sleep in Caroline's she loves a sleepover" They walked into her room.

Caroline was gone.

* * *

Caroline was at her mother's grave.

"Hi mommy" She said. She put the flowers on her grave. She swallowed her tear. "I tried to be strong and I couldn't take it" She sighed and looked at her hands. "Everything that happened. I'm so sorry. I never should of done that. I just couldn't lose anyone else"

"And if being guilty, feeling, crying makes me a weak person then obviously I'm weak. I've missed you so much it hurts. And I shouldn't have you gone. I just shouldn't" She flew the flowers and punched the ground.

"You should be here instead of me. You should be here" She whispered. "I can't move on from the fact I did this to you. I should of listened to Klaus and left it alone. I should of been there to save you."

"I tried to hide my pain but I can't I never moved on from you being gone. I want to but I just can't" She cried. She heard someone come. "Damon I want to be alone" She said.

"Not exactly" She whipped around at Katherine's voice. "How the hell are you here" She asked angry. "Well Bonnie didn't just bring Damon back to life she brought all of us. Now let's pick up where we finished." Katherine flashed and knocked her down.

"Aw poor Caroline" Caroline pushed her against a tree and kicked her in the face. Katherine grabbed her foot and twisted it. "You know I was there when Damon died, I was laughing at your tears" She punched her in the face.

"Only you would waste your time hurting children. I didn't even do that" Katherine laughed. "Yea since yours was taking away from you" Katherine glared and kicked her in the face once again. She grabbed a tree branch.

"You see I was invisible and I never want to go through that again. And you...Your a little whiny girl. Crying over someone who hated you once. Now here's what's going to happen" Katherine stabbed her with the branch.

Caroline wasn't healing.

"I'm going to kill you so you feel my pain" Katherine lifted her up. "Kill me have Klaus and Kol ready to kill you. I want to die anyway" Katherine smirked. "I know because of the guilt"

Katherine got shot and threw Caroline on the ground. She turned around to see Bill and Liz Forbes. "Mommy and Daddy Forbes." She said angry. "Stay away from my daughter" Katherine smirked.

"You're dead. So I can kill you again. I can tell you both are now vampire. Now how should I-" Damon snapped her neck. Liz ran to Caroline and pulled the branch out of her leg. "Mommy, Dad" She said shocked.

Liz smiled. "It's me" Caroline grabbed her hand and lifted herself up to hug her. Bill knelt down and joined the hug. Kol and Klaus showed up and saw the scene and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh come on more reviews!**

**THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME CAROLINE PICKS WHAT MIKAELSON SHE WANTS! Fans of who she doesn't end up with remember there is 3 parts to this so it doesn't exactly mean his chance is gone. It comes to head but definitely not thy head meaning the love triangle will not be over.**

**Spoiler- Part 2 is season 1,2,3 together.**

**Love Affair**

Caroline was eating lunch with Damon, Liz, Bill, Elena, and Bonnie.

"God I've missed bourbon" Damon said taking a sip of his bottle. "You can't drink on the other side" Damon shook his head. "Mom, Dad how are you a vampire" She asked. "We have no idea"

"It could have something with you going to the other side and not being supernatural" Bonnie said. "So what are we going to do about Katherine" Elena asked taking a bit of her burger.

"Kol and Klaus are taking care of it" Elena nodded. "Speaking of the Mikaelson brothers" Bonnie started looking at Caroline who blushed and looked away. "Actually I would love to talk about that" Liz said. Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"Theirs nothing to talk about" Caroline said. "Um how about you've kissed both Mikaelson's, They're in love with you, and You've kissed both of them" Caroline groaned. "They kissed me first"

"Oh yea. Who made the choice to get hot and heavy with Klaus in Chicago" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Wait you two got hot and heavy there, where was I" Damon asked. "Sleeping but so I was at heat in the moment"

"Okay but they are going to want you to pick" Elena said. "And when that happens I'll be ready" She said. She's been thinking a lot about and she chose who she wants to be with.

"You picked one of them" She nodded. "Who is it" Bonnie asked eagerly. "That is for me to know and you to not" Damon nodded. "Well Bonnie, Elena, and I will give you family time"

They left the Forbes's family alone.

"How are you" Liz asked. "I'm fine. I'm dealing with the guilt but I'm fine" Liz nodded. Caroline noticed her father hasn't said anything. "Daddy are you okay" She asked carefully. "I'm fine sweetheart I'm just shocked to be back alive"

"You're something you don't want to be, Dad" He nodded. "It was selfish of me for leaving you so I won't do it again" Caroline smiled and then started crying tears of joy.

She grabbed her parents hands. "I love you" Her parents smiled. "We love you too" For once Caroline felt happy. "I hate to ruin this moment but we have things to do" Klaus said walking in.

"What's wrong" Caroline asked worried. "Everyone is back from the dead" Kol walked in. Caroline gave him sad smile. He couldn't even look at her with all the guilt. "Kol can I talk to you" She asked. Kol nodded and they went into the hall knowing Liz, Bill, Klaus.

"I don't hate you" She started. "Why not everything you did was my fault. You said it yourself" Kol asked. "I wasn't myself. I don't want you to blame yourself" She said softly. "I can't help but feel guilty. Seeing you in so much pain of what you've done. It hurt me"

"I know but it was my fault. Yes I hate myself for what I've done but you didn't control me I made a choice to turn it off" She tried to defend him which he doesn't understand.

"Caroline" He whispered. "Come with me" She grabbed his hand. "Where are we going" He asked as they started walking. They didn't even bothered to tell anyone knowing everyone was listening.

"The Falls. We really need to talk" They walked out.

"Where's Caroline" Elena asked as they walked down. "She went with Kol" Damon's eyes widened. "I hope she went with him so she could kill him" Klaus glared at him. "I mean it would be easier for you" Damon walked in front of him.

"I thought my brother was your problem"

"He was now both of you are"

* * *

"Why are we here" Kol asked. "I know you feel guilty so I wanted to remind you what happened here" He looked at her. "I kissed you here" Caroline nodded. She always thought back in time.

"Yes you did, You kissed me and that was your fault. Not this, don't feel guilty for me okay" She put her hands on his cheeks. He grabbed her wrist and nodded. "I have something else to talk to you about"

"You've made a decision haven't you" He asked. Caroline nodded and sat down. Kol sat down next to her. "Remember when we met" She asked. "Yeah my brother had a crush on you and you couldn't have cared less"

"Well I meant when I convinced you to trust us" She said softly. "Yeah best decision I ever made" Kol said with a smile. She smiled. "I hated Klaus then I wanted him to never see me again" Kol nodded.

"And then we kissed, I was shocked but it was good" She admitted. "Then you kissed me again and told me 'we are right just not right now' and I sat there thinking of what you said" Kol didn't know what she was going to say or do. She didn't know exactly how to say it. Kol got them memo by the looks she was giving him.

"You chose him don't you" He asked sadly. "Kol, I think we're better as friends" Kol nodded and sat up. "Kol" She started but he stopped her. "So what was this all about reminding of every time we've kissed then telling me you choose Nik" He said.

"That isn't what I meant to do I was just trying to make you less guilty" Kol looked at her. "You wanted me to make a choice and I did" Kol looked away. "Kol don't shut me out" Kol sighed.

"I still want you in my life" He said softly. "And I can be but just as friends. Okay" Kol nodded. "Just let me do this one last time" He whispered. He leaned in and slowly.

* * *

Klaus and Damon were about to fight after and hour.

Klaus grabbed Damon and broke his leg. Damon screamed and used all his power to flip him over. Caroline heard screaming and went into the room. She was shocked when she saw what was going on.

"STOP" She demanded. Damon got off of him. "What the hell" She said walking down the steps. "He started it" Damon defended himself like a 7-year-old. "I don't care I'm ending it."

She looked at Klaus. "Can we talk" Klaus looked at Kol and Damon then back to her. "Of course" She grabbed his hand and the walked to her room. "What do you want to-" She cut him off by crushing her lips to his.

He brought her closer and kissed back.

When they pulled away Klaus smiled. "You chose me" She nodded. "I want to be with you forever unless I change my mind" Klaus chuckled. "I love you" He whispered. "I love you too" She said softly.

"Wow not even a day and I got you to say that" He said with a chuckled. She nudged him. "How did Kol take it" He asked. "He took it well, He said no matter what he still wants to be in my life even if he's just a friend"

He kissed her again. They laid on the bed. He kissed her neck then back to her lips. "We need to go downstairs" She said. "No" He answered. "Either that or Damon comes in because he is pissed" Klaus groaned.

They walked downstairs.

"Caroline we need to talk" Damon said. Bonnie nodded. "I think that will have to wait because I have a plan for Silas" She said happily. Everyone listened to her. "Katherine"

"No" Caroline sighed. "She can help remember she was working with Silas" Everyone still didn't agree. "Where is she" Caroline asked. "In the tomb that was a new spell on it" Bonnie answered.

"Silas needs to be stopped and she can help for her freedom. We still don't have an idea when the sacrifice is. Nothing helped and no one knows" Someone walked into the room.

"I can help you out with that" Ester said. Caroline smiled. "Ester" She walked up to her and hugged her. "Back from the dead" She said with a chuckle. "I don't know the exact date a but I know it's soon"

"Well aren't you helpful" Klaus said bitterly. "I know that he had Tyler Lockwood, the witch, that were-wolf that was pregnant, all he needs is a vampire, and you" Caroline nodded.

"How are we going to keep me alive" She asked everyone. "Well I have a gift for you" Ester handed and a box. Caroline looked at Klaus then opened it. She gasped at the sight of the gift.

The cure

"If you drink it you'll become human and won't be used" Caroline shook her head. "I can't not only will Silas kill everyone I love and I don't deserve this" She said. "The spell I found to keep you alive may not work"

"Then I'll die"

"No" Klaus said angrily. "Klaus he could kill you ending you and everyone I love if I turn human I'm not risking it plus what if the spell does work" Damon shook his head. "I might not like Klaus but he's being smart with this on. Take the cure Care" Bonnie said.

"If anyone deserves the cure is Matt" She said. "So what he adapted so take the cure or I will shove it in your mouth" Damon threatened. Caroline was shocked.

"No I'm not taking it" She said strongly. "Why don't we just cure Silas" Kol asked. "He has a protection spell on him. He can't be affected by anything so if you do you're wasting the cure."

"Great this is just fantastic" Damon said sarcastically. "First we have Caroline wanting to trust Katherine, then won't take the cure, and now Silas has a protection spell" He exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing"

* * *

Caroline snuck into the Mikaelson home. She went downstairs to the basement where she knew Katherine was.

"Well look whose dumb enough to see me" Katherine said. She already pale and chained up tight. "I came to make a deal" She said. Katherine smirked. "What Blood" She asked bitterly. "That and your freedom"

"Okay I'm interested" Katherine agreed. "Before I give you blood give me your word you won't lie and hurt me" Caroline demanded. "I give you my word" She agreed. Caroline handed her a cup of blood.

Katherine drank all of it and kept her word. "Silas has to stake you with this special stake then stake himself" She explained. "When it the sacrifice" Caroline asked. Katherine nodded.

"You have exactly a week" She froze. She only had a week with the people she loves. "Shocked" Katherine asked with a smirk. "So which Mikaelson are you with because I have to say Kol is very attractive" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong I love Elijah" Caroline looked at her shocked. "You really love Elijah" Katherine sighed. "I never thought I'd love someone but yes I love him and thanks to your boyfriend and Elena he doesn't trust me"

"I'm sorry" Caroline shocked Katherine. "Why I almost killed you last night, the day before, and the day before. Why give me another chance" Caroline went in front of her.

"Kill me" She said. "What, Are you crazy or naturally blonde" Katherine said. Caroline shrugged. "A little of both. If you really want to kill me do it" Caroline said. Katherine didn't make a move.

Caroline smiled and nodded. She broke off Katherine's chains and helped her up. "I'm pure. I'm not going to say I like you because I don't, I despise you but you've ran your whole life. So deserve to live and have fun so we're going out"

"Let's go then Pure one"

* * *

Klaus heard the door shut so he went downstairs.

"Kol, Rebekah" He yelled. Kol walked into the room. "Did you just get here" Kol shook his head. "Do you know where Caroline is" He asked. He didn't really know how to talk to Kol about Caroline.

"I don't know she's your girlfriend right" Klaus rolled his eyes. He noticed the door to the basement was opened. "Kol, she didn't" Kol noticed what he was talking about and the brother ran downstairs.

When they got there they saw a blood bag and the chains broken.

"She did"

* * *

**I hope you guys are okay with 'Klaroline' FOR RIGHT NOW and Katherine and Caroline's new found friendship and yes the sacrifice is happening sooner than I thought I would wanted it to be but I kept typing and it just happened.**

**I will tell you guys how the cure is founded soon and just keep reading and be excited about part 2. Warning I will reuse some scene from season three that I've already used so don't be shocked if you see the same thing for different Mikaelson's.**

**Bye,**


End file.
